


All yours

by LittleMikat5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confused Yamaguchi, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, No Sex, ONE OC because I didn't want people hating on any of the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMikat5/pseuds/LittleMikat5
Summary: ***LINK EN ESPAÑOL: https://my.w.tt/UiNb/dsMxFeliUH  ****Yamaguchi Tadashi finds out he is in love of his best friend and is trying to decide wheter he should tell him about it or just forget his feelings; at the same time he is also deciding between helping a girl date Tsukishima or make her go away so he can date him himself.





	1. I’m in love with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Im bad at writing, I'm sorry. Or well, new at least, trying my first fanfic!! :D 
> 
> Memories will be written in cursive and dialogs between these --> " "

I am not in love with my best friend, or well, that’s what I thought. I used to think of it as a great appreciation, but boy was I wrong. Everything started with a small conversation I had with Sugawara earlier, while we were practicing, and it made me worry about the whole subject.

_“You look at him in such a cute way” He said smiling “How long has it been?”_

_“Huh? What do you mean?” I answered, a little embarrassed that he caught me staring_

_“You know, you and Tsukishima? How long has it been since you started dating?” I felt how my face got warm_

_“What?! I’m not… We’re not…. We’re not a couple…” Why was I blushing so much at something so small?_

_“Oh really? My bad! ” Now he was blushing, but just a slight shade of pink “But… you like him, don’t you?”_

_I didn’t answer that question._

Why couldn’t answer such a simple question? That memory wouldn’t leave my mind and I started avoiding Tsukki that day, as I kept getting nervous around him. When we finally finished practice he waited for me as usual and we walked home together. The whole way was silent and I was grateful for it, as I didn’t think I could talk properly with him that day. We said goodbye in the usual place and we parted ways, which helped me relax a little and breathe normally.

I got home, walked to the living room and read a note that was on the table. “Dinner is in the kitchen. Love you. Mom” She was out again, since she has a very important job in her company, it’s normal that she is out having dinner with clients or prospects. I checked the kitchen table and saw a big plate with smashed potatoes, pasta and chicken.  I wasn’t hungry, so I just walked to my room.

I lied in my bed for around 30 minutes, looking at some fun stuff on my cellphone when I saw one of those *hot girls near your area* adds and started to look into some porn pages I found. After a few minutes, I decided which video I would watch and pulled down my pants and boxers. I started to masturbate but it wasn’t really working, suddenly an image of Tsukki came into my mind, him just standing on the court, wearing his uniform, then running, tossing. Sweaty and hot. Undressing in the club room, I was seeing the way his back moved when he pulled off his shirt and how his arms moved over his head. Now they were over me, he was licking my neck and saying my name. His hands roaming on my chest, on my hips, and he deep in…

A groan escaped my lips and I came, covering both of my hands and staining part of my shirt. I could feel my face warm, and I started cursing myself for what just happened, but in that moment, I realized I had to accept it. I seriously liked Tsukishima Kei.

“Well I’ll be damned… wait… FUCK! I shouldn’t be thinking of HIM like THAT!” As guilt started to consume me, I heard my phone ringing for a few seconds. I just got a message.

\- U there?

 

I whipped my hands on the boxers on the floor and took the phone, it was a message from Tsukki. I answered as fast as I could, but I messed up a little.

HI, YES –

Oh crap, CAPS, sorry –

What’s up? :D–

                -Not much, just checking on U. R u ok? You seemed  
                 weird at school

Yeah, I’m Ok :) Thanks Tsukki! –

\- K then. Ring me if u need smm

Okidoki! I will!! UwU –

 

“He is always so nice to me… and here I am, half naked, covered in cum because I just fapped while thinking of him. Great Tadashi, you are really good at friendships, I’m sure everybody does this.” I went to the bathroom and opened the shower, I needed to cool off. I stepped into the freezing water and sat on the floor and stayed there for a few minutes.

“What was I thinking?! Tsukki is my best friend! He is NOT gay. He is always being chased by gorgeous girls. He is…. He is not for me.” I could feel the water run over me, my skin was going numb and everything was blurry. I kept repeating to myself that he was just a friend, but no matter how many times I repeated it, the images in my head kept telling me the opposite.

I got up, finished showering and went back to my bed. “I’ll just have to deal with it. As long as he doesn’t find out, everything will be fine.” I dressed up and lied there, repeating that to myself until I fell asleep.

                               ********************************************************

“A new day, a fresh start!” That was the phrase I said every morning to myself, it helped me start with a nice attitude. I brushed my teeth, tried to comb down my hair -which was a total failure, as always- and ran downstairs for my backpack. I saw my mom sitting on the sofa in the living room, talking on the phone, I kissed her on the cheek and said my goodbyes before leaving for school.

The day was windy but sunny, fall was just ending but you could still feel the warm on the tip of your nose. I walked my way down the street and, as soon as I turned the corner, I was able to see Tsukki, sitting on a bench on the bus stop. I’m not going to lie, I was pretty nervous about it, but somehow convinced myself I wasn’t, and continued walking.

“Tsukki!!” I called out, but he had his headphones on, he didn’t hear me. He wasn’t looking on my direction, so he probably wasn’t in a hurry. I decided to take advantage of the situation and play a little with him, since we almost never have the opportunity to just fool around. As soon as I was behind him I covered his eyes with one hand, while using the other to remove his headphones.

“Guess who I am!” I said, trying to make my voice sound manlier, but that just made Tsukki laugh a little.

“Huh… I don’t know. Who could be so annoying so early in the morning?” I just rolled my eyes

“Aw, come on! Guess!”

“I’m not guessing because it’s pretty obvious.”

“Well, I’m not letting you go until you play guess!”

“If that is the case, you will be late to school.”

“Tsuuuuuukkii!!! For me? Pleeeease!”

“Ok, ok, fine, it’s Yamaguchi.”

“Nah, you have to fail at least once.”

“Wow, so demanding. Fine… let’s think of annoying people…. Let’s see… ok, it’s Kageyama”

“Haha, nope!”

“Then… Hinata, he is super annoying.”

“Pfft, nope!”

Tsukishima grabbed the hand I was using to cover his eyes and moved it slowly down, until it was slightly parted from his lips, and while looking at it he said “Well, there is only one annoying dork I actually like to hang out with… so I’m guessing it’s you, Tadashi.” He looked at me directly in the eyes and, with a lower voice, continues “Shall we go now?” I couldn’t help blushing a little bit at the view.

“Pfft, are you blushing?” He asked, which was totally obvious. I was but he just wanted to embarrass me more, and like the mature guy I am I gave him a more obvious answer.

“Am not!”

“Totally are”

“Am not!”

The argument went on for around 2 or 3 minutes before Tsukishima decided to let me, the -crying baby- which he used to describe me, win.

The air was growing colder and walking next to Tsukki just made me think about holding his hand or hugging a little to keep warm, but both were totally out of question. He is just my ..

“..best friend…”

“You called?” He said, looking a bit confused

“Oh!” I seriously need to stop talking to myself, I’m used to it because I’m usually alone at home, but I’m NOT at home right now “It’s… uh… nothing. I was just thinking about stuff”

Tsukki looked at me for a second before reaching up and touching my forehead with the back of his hand. “Are you sick? You’ve been weird since yesterday.” He took away his hand and rested it on his own forehead “Your temperature is normal, or well that’s what I think, not really sure. Want to stop at a hospital?”

“Oh no, don’t worry. I’m not sick” I said shaking my head a bit too fast

“Then, what is it?” He started to look annoyed. I couldn’t tell him I was acting weird because of him, so I just tried to avoid the subject,

“I just... I got a lot on my mind I guess. I think I need to relax a little, that’s all.” I said looking down at my hands.

“Ok, then let’s go get some burgers today”

“Wh-what? Uh… maybe later?” I said trying to avoid it. It’s not that I didn’t want to hang out with him, it’s just that I was still too nervous about it “I… uh... didn’t bring my wallet today, so I can’t go.”

“I never said you were paying” The quick answer made me look at him “It’s on me, don’t worry. You need to chill. We’ll go after school.”

“But…”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki.” 


	2. The letter and something more

 

School went by and I was excited all day. I was so distracted thinking about going out with Tsukki I just didn’t pay attention in class and didn’t even write down the homework for the next day. It wasn’t a date, but at least I get to spend some time with my crush.

While I was picking up my stuff and putting them in my backpack I felt someone touching me in my shoulder. I turned around to see a pretty girl with long blond wavy hair, brown eyes, white but a little tanned skin, short, thin but with a really curvy body, staring at me through her glasses.

“Hello! You are Yamaguchi Tadashi, right?” She said jumping a little, which made her breast move a lot. I didn’t found it attractive at all, instead, all that made me a bit uncomfortable, but I could notice all the guys that were still in the classroom were looking at her with luscious eyes.

“Hi!” I said smiling “Yes I am the one, Can I help you?”

“Oh, yes you can!!” She smiled back “I heard you are Tsukishima’s best friend, right? I was wondering if you could please give him this letter for me?” Great. Another fan of his. I looked down at her hands and I saw a pink envelope, covered in hearts and stars. I didn’t really want to, but I figured out that, if I can’t be with Tsukki, I can at least make sure he has a nice girlfriend. I took the letter and assured her I would give it to him. She yelled a -thanks- and ran away before I could even ask her her name.

As she was going out of the classroom, I saw Tsukki walking to my chair. I grabbed the card and put it in my backpack, not wanting him to see it yet.

“What was all that about?” He sounded more annoyed than usual “Who was that?”

“Nothing important, I’ll let you know later, yes?” He stared at me for a moment before agreeing with me and taking his backpack so we could go.

We took a bus that dropped us in front of a Mall and we walked inside, going inside a few of the stores just to see if there was anything new. We finally stopped in a Carls Jr. and we each ordered a hamburger and fried potatoes. While we waited for the food in a table we had a light talk about some videogames we just saw on one of the stores.

The food didn’t take long and while we were eating I remembered that there was a girly envelope in my backpack. I took it out and put in over the table. Tsukki looked at it intrigued but didn’t say anything about it.

“So… remember that you asked me what was going on in the classroom?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well…. This girl went to me and asked me to give this to you “

“What is it?”

“Well… I don’t know, it’s for you, so you should open it.”

“I don’t want it. Throw it away” I couldn’t believe he just didn’t care at all, even when I was happy that he wasn’t interested in the girl, I knew that it was wrong to do that, so I had to say something.

“Tsukki! Someone probably put their feelings in this, you should at least read it!” He looked at me maliciously before taking the letter and putting it in from of me.

“Well then, read it for me.”

“What? I can’t do that, It’s not meant for me to read it, Tsukki.”

“Then throw it away…”

“Seriously?”

“Either you read it for me, or you throw it away. You can’t have all you want in this life Yamaguchi” He said with a smile on his face, obviously, he just wanted to annoy me, but once something got into his head it was almost impossible to make him change his mind, so I just decided to please him .

“Fine, then. I’ll read it for you. Jeez, you’re so lazy”

“That’s because you let me be” I rolled my eyes and started to open the letter. It smelled like perfume and had a lot of small drawings of hearts, just like the envelope, but this one also had a kiss on the bottom of the page, probably from the creator. I swallowed before starting to read.

“Tsukishima Kei, “I started “I write you now, because I still don’t have the courage to talk to you. I just wanted to let you know that I… “I swallowed again, I was about to say something I felt as well, and it made me nervous just to think about it “that I… I… I really like you. I’ve been watching you practice volley for a few days, and I think you are handsome and cool. I know this might sound weird from someone that you don’t know, but I would like to get to know you better. We could go out on a date, maybe? Please answer me on this letter and ask your friend to give it back.” I looked at Tsukki and he was… blushing? I was not sure, it was really light on his cheeks. “And that was it. So… what will you answer?”

He looked back at me and took the paper from mi hands. “This is really stupid. She is really stupid. It’s obvious I will tell her to stay away from me.”

“Tsukki! You can’t be so rude!! A -no thanks- it’s enough!” I tried to take the letter back but he was fast and avoided me.

“Fine, fine, Mr. You-Can’t-Be-Rude, I will write -NO THANKS- then, all in caps though. “He pulled a pen out of his backpack, wrote in the letter and put it back in the envelope. He gave it to me and I put it inside my backpack, so I would not forget it the next day.  We finished eating and went back home on a bus.

After we left the bus we were quiet, as Tsukki has always been a serious person and I was really tired for walking too much. Just before we parted ways Tsukki stopped and leveled with me, looking at me directly in the eyes. He stayed like that, just looking at my eyes, then examining my face.

“Tsukki?...” I think he could hear that I was nervous but totally ignored it.

“Are you feeling better now? I mean, I know a burger doesn’t fix anything, but…. I don’t know.” Even though it was just a small comment I made in the morning, he was still worrying about it, and I couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I’m feeling great. Thanks, Tsukki.”

“No prob. Just… let me know if anything happens, ok? “

“I will. You too, ok?”

“Sure, well, I’ll be going. See you tomorrow.” He turned around and started walking.

“Bye Tsukki!” I yelled, before taking my own path, thinking about the great day I just had with him.

                               ********************************************************

The next morning right before I went to practice, I saw the letter girl waiting for me at the door. I walked to her and gave her back the card. I tried to ask her her name again, but once again she just ignored me and ran away. I tried not to dwell much on it and went to the club room to change for the practice. When I got there, everyone was already done and had left, so I changed quickly and ran to the gym.

When I opened the door, I saw that they had already started. Tsukki was playing a 3 on 3, his team was Sugawara and Daichi; and the other team was Tanaka, Kageyama and Hinata. I started practicing with Ennoshita, Asahi and Nishinoya, and the teams stayed like that for around an hour or so. When we finished, we went back to the club room and while we were changing clothes, I could hear how Tsukki was fighting with Hinata, calling him a dwarf and Kageyama was saying how it might really be a possibility.

“Maybe that’s why you are so small” said Kageyama “Because everything else on you is normal”

“What do you mean everything else?!” Hinata yelled back “ I AM normal, Bakayama!”

“You should listen what the King says” said Tsukki “The king should know his clown”

“Stop calling me a king!”

“Stop calling me a clown!”

A few second later I could hear Sawamura yelling at them for being too noisy and Sugawara started giggling next to me.

We finally closed up and everyone went home. Tsukki and I started walking away until I heard a voice yelling for us.

“Guys wait! I need to ask you something! “ Hinata said, going out of breath “You’ll see, the coach said we won’t have any more practice on Saturdays, since the gym is being used by another sport club, so I was thinking that maybe we could have a sleep over at my house!”

“What are you, five? Sleep overs are for kids.” Said Tsukki, obviously trying to irritate Hinata “Also, you live in the woods… it’s too far away, what if a wolf tries to eat Yamaguchi?”

“Why me?!” I asked worried.

“See? Yamaguchi is worried, so we won’t go. Why don’t ask the king?” Tsukki turned around and started walking away. I apologized to Hinata -who said he would never ask Tsukishima again- and walked to catch up with Tsukki.

Since we live pretty close to each other, two block apart only, we have never slept at each other’s house, and I had never been in a sleep over before, so I tried to bring up the subject to see if he would want to come over to my house.

“To be honest..” I started “a sleepover actually sounds fun. I’ve never been to one. Have you?”

“Not really, never. I find it annoying to sleep at someone else’s house and I don’t like people touching my stuff.”

“Oh I see…” to be honest I was kind of sad, but to not ruin the mood I decided to change the subject “Anyways, today I“

“You can sleep over at my house… if you want..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter :) I uploaded it together with the first one.. just because (?) most of the chapters will be short, so .. yeah. Anyways, thanks and if you like it please leave me a comment :D


	3. The sleepover

I just stared at him. Did he really just invite me to a sleepover? I felt like fainting, but also super excited.

“Really Tsukki?!” I almost yelled “That would be super awesome!”

“Yeah, why not? Let’s just watch a movie or play some games. You can stay Friday night.”

“It will be the best sleepover ever” You’re awesome!” After realizing I was just TOO excited I decided to laugh it off a bit.

“Pfft. Calm down kiddo, you’re making me regret this decision.”

“I’m calmed down now, Sir.”

After we said goodbye I got home and checked if there was someone waiting for me. Again, my mom had to go out with a client, so I went upstairs to shower and put on my pajamas. I tried to sleep but happiness was consuming me.

Friday came and Tsukki and I parted ways home a bit earlier so I could prepare my stuff for the sleep over.

“A clean pair of underwear, pajamas and a change for tomorrow. I should also take my toothbrush and some extra socks… maybe some food…” I said to myself “I can’t believe I’m spending the night with him, this will be awesome… or… not. “suddenly I felt a knot on my throat “God, I’m nervous, maybe if I take a shower I’ll relax a little, also, I don’t want to go to his house all sweaty...”

As promised, the shower was taken, and now a big question came to my mind. “But what am I going to wear? I mean… it’s not like it’s a date but… He always sees me with school clothes and I’d like to dress nicely for a change…”

I decided for dark denim tight jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt with a green button shirt over it and my black converse. I also grabbed a black jacket in case it got too cold. “Perfect. Casual enough.” I picked up by backpack, turned off all the lights and walked to Tsukki’s house. I rang the bell and waited for an answer.

The door opened slowly, with Tsukki on the other side, who invited me in and told me where to leave my shoes.

“Shall I say hi to your mom?” I asked, since I couldn’t see her anywhere.

“Huh? Oh, she’s not here today. She went on a trip with my brother since yesterday and will come back on Thursday. I didn’t go because school and stuff.”

“So.. it’s just us?” I asked nervously, jeez, I was not ready for this “Does that mean we need to make dinner?” I asked, trying to distract myself.

“Nah, I ordered pizza, we’ll be good. Anyway, you got everything you need?”

“Oh, yeah, everything is on my backpack.”

“Good, you can leave it in my room. So, I rented a few movies, wanna check them out?”

“Sure, what genre? Please tell me you rented some – “

“Scary movies? Sure, I did”

“Great! Those are my favorite”

“I know…”

And just because they were my favorite, it didn’t mean I didn’t get scared, oh no, on the contrary, I was the biggest scary-cat in the world, but for me that just made them more interesting. The first movie we watched was paranormal activity, which to be honest scared the crap out of me and made me turn around occasionally, to make sure there wasn’t any ghost moving stuff behind us. Once it was over we had a bathroom break and, since it was already 9pm, we decided to put on our pajamas. The next movie we watched was The Conjuring. Damn, I didn’t know what being scared meant before watching this movie. Tsukki just kept giggling at me and how I would shrink in the sofa every time something scary happened.

“Do you want to pause for a bit?” Asked Tsukki, stopping the movie “You look like you just saw a ghost”

“Well I just did! It was in the movie!” He started laughing “It was awful! Good. But awful. I don’t think I will be able to sleep tonight.”

“I thought you’d say that, so I also got us a romance movie, I know those always put you to sleep. Am I a good host or what?” He said while putting his hand on his chin and nodding with his head.

“You really are” I said a bit nervous as I just noticed how close we were in the small couch. He had his arm rested on the couch, going over my neck but not touching it at all, but our legs were. Trying to remove those thoughts from my head I started talking again “Thanks Tsukki, I really like this. I’m having fun”

“Well, of course you are, I’m here, so it’s obvious you were going to have a good time” He said playfully.

I laughed at this and asked him to play the movie again. As soon as the conjuring ended, we got up to stretch a little. We were both wearing shorts, but I was wearing a plain t-shirt while he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, which was a little short on him, so, when he put his arms up I could see a part of his navel. It’s not like I haven’t seen him shirtless before, I mean we change in the same room whenever we have practice, but that was just the perfect angle.

“I’ll get some water” he said, “Need something from the kitchen?”

“Water please… “Damn I was thirsty but not for water. I needed to calm down. The moment he left I started pinching myself in all possible places and hit myself a few times in the face “stop, stop, stop!” I can’t think of him like that… especially not right now.

“Shouuuuld I be worried?” I turned around and saw Tsukki standing at the doorframe, holding two glasses of water.

“Yeah, no, I mean... no, it’s ok, I’m ok” As he came near me I started to get even more nervous and started imagining a lot of things, so I crossed my legs and grabbed a pillow, which I used to cover a boner that had just started to grow, then I grabbed another one which I put over the previous one, so I could rest my arms on them.

“Are… you sure? Is there something you want to tell me?” He seemed worried.

“Do you like someone?” I don’t even know where the question came from, but I regretted asking the moment it left my mouth. He started at me with a blank look for a moment. I started talking again “I mean… I… it’s ok if you don’t want to answer, I just thought that we never talk about that kind of things and I wanttoknowmoreaboutyou and –“

“I do. You don’t have to explain everything, you know? It’s boring. I do like someone, I have for a while now. How about you? Do you?”

“I-I do.” I felt like I was confessing my love for him, even when I wasn’t even giving any extra info. “Whoever you like must be very lucky. You are a great guy, Tsukki, I’m sure you’ll end up dating” it hurt in the inside, but I thought it was better to smile for him and assure him it will be ok. He smiled back and put on the third movie in the TV.  Around half an hour in the movie I could barely keep my eyes open. I fell asleep, but I could swear I felt something touching my head just before I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!! Third chapter!! I hope you like it and keep reading 'til the end :) Thanks for following it!!


	4. The next day

I woke up slowly, feeling too comfortable to actually move. I was awake but my eyes were still closed and I tried to go back to sleep. It was warm around me and there was a slight sound in the room. It sounded like someone was punching the wall, but the sound was really low. There it was again, what was it? It was constant, and, even when it didn’t let me sleep, it didn’t’ really bothered me. I felt my pillow move under me. Why was it moving? I opened my eyes and found out that it was in fact not a pillow were my head was resting, but I was lying on Tsukki’s chest. It took me a while to understand what was happening, but as soon as I did I could feel my face blushing like a tomato. We were both lying on the couch, half of me over him, legs untwirled and he was hugging me by the neck. I was so close to him I was hearing his heartbeat, although it was quickly replaced by my own.

Now, here was one of the hardest decisions in my life until now. Either I move and go clean myself, which will make him wake up and we will go through a small awkward moment, but, is the right thing to do since I shouldn’t take advantage of the situation OR I could allow myself to be greedy and lay there until he wakes up, pretending to be asleep.

I obviously picked the second one.

I started at his face for a while, taking in all the details. Feeling his chest moving, noticing he smelled slightly citric -I was guessing it was probably detergent on his clothes – and how peaceful he looked. His messy morning hair, his long lashes, his lips, slightly parted from each other. I wanted to kiss him so badly I thought it would be better to put my attention to something else. I looked down at his chin, the curve of his neck. His chest, his arms, which were thin but had enough muscle so he looked strong, also I noted you could see most of the veins in his pale skin. One of his hands was still wearing a bandage from last practice. His shirt was pulled up and I could see his stomach. His abs were completely formed and for a moment I wished mine would look like that, suddenly Tsukki groaned and I quickly closed my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

I felt how he raised his head and asked “Yamaguchi?” he waited for around 3 second before continuing “Crap, he is asleep” He whispered “Ok, I got this…” and he moved slowly from under me, until he left me lying on the couch, were he covered me with a jacket and walked away. 

When I heard his steps fade away I checked the clock on the wall. 9:06am. I decided to just wait until he came back and pretend to wake up.   
9:10   
9:15   
9:20   
9:30

Time went by and he didn’t come back, so I decided to get up. I stretched and stared at all the garbage we left from the night before and started picking it up. After cleaning a little I went to the kitchen to throw away some stuff and to my surprise I found Tsukki wearing an apron, burning some food on the stove.

“Morning Tsukki! Do you need help?” I called out. When he turned around his face looked like he could kill me any moment, but relaxed surprisingly fast to a simple annoyed look.

“Morning Yamaguchi. No, it’s ok, I got this” but while he said that he tried to move food in the pan he was using and burned his hand. While I was worried about him getting hurt I couldn’t help but giggle at the perfect timing of that burn. “FUCK! Fine, help me, but stop laughing at me”

“I’m not laughing” I said and walked closer to him to decipher what he was trying to cook. The pan had a black stain and I saw on the right there was a bag of hotcakes mix “Ok, do you have the mix? Or do I need to make some?”

“I just made enough for one… we will need more”

The kitchen was small and every once and then we ended up colliding with each other which made my heart jump of excitement. After making the mixture I had to make Tsukki sit and wait for me to cook since he tried to make some but ended up burning the 5 of them. While I worked on the stove he cut some strawberries and made some chocolate milk. We sat at the table and chatted while eating.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, while taking one of my strawberries “Were you comfortable?”

“Uh… yes I was” Crap. He was probably weirded out about it. He probably didn’t notice and I just made him go through it in my sleep “How about you?”

“I was fine. I went to bed after you fell asleep, and left you on the couch” wait what?? That’s a total lie. Although I kind of understand he doesn’t want to talk about the subject, I will just change and go back home, so he can be comfy.

“I’m glad you slept well Tsukki”

“Thanks. So… what do you wanna do now?” He picked up my pate and put it with in the dish washer “We didn’t play any videogames last night, also we still have 2 movies to watch”

“Huh?” I looked at him confused, I really thought he would send me home right after breakfast, also I had already planned to.

“Oh, fuck, I forgot to ask you if you had any plans for today”

“I don’t! I don’t! I can stay… but... “

“But?”

“Can I take a shower first?”

“Yeah sure, you know where the bathroom is.”

I took my backpack and went straight to the bathroom. I opened the shower and got in the hot stream. I washed my hair and started to clean my body when a sudden thought went through my head. Tsukki showers here. He has been naked here. And just like that I had a boner.

I needed to get rid of it but, wouldn’t that make me a total pervert? But anyways… he is not going to know… so it shouldn’t be a problem… right? I decide to go for it. I cover y mouth with my left hand, letting the other one to work slowly on my dick. I rested my head on the wall and wait until I’m able to finish. I then shower quickly and turn around to get a towel to dry myself with, only to find out there are none. I check my backpack but I didn’t bring one either. I will have to ask Tsukki for one.

“Tsukki!!” I yell, but there is no answer. “Tsukiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!” Complete silence.

I open the door and see him sitting on his computer desk, facing the opposite wall, with his headphones on. “Shit, he can’t hear me” I scan the room and see that on his bed there are 2 towels and some folded clothes. “I can get one and return without being noticed” I say to myself, so, after dueling on it a bit I just go for it. “Just 5 steps. Go, take, return. Easy. Simple.” I call him once more, just in case “Tsuuuuukiiiiii!!!” He doesn’t even stir. “Ok, time to move”.

I open the door fully. He is still looking at his computer. “He can’t see me, I need to do this.” One step and everything is ok. Second step, still good, but while I’m giving the third step he turns and looks at me. No, wrong, he isn’t just looking, I feel his gaze burn in my skin. He looks at my face, all the way down to my manly parts, stares for a moment and then looks back at my face. His eyes are shocked.

“Yam-“ He starts, but I cut him grabbing the towel and running to the bathroom.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” I yell as I lock myself in the bathroom and curl up in the corner. That was so freaking embarrassing. First, I make him sleep with me. Now I just technically made him see me naked. He probably thinks I am the worst. Fuck, what if he thinks I have an ugly body? Wait. Oh my god, I just sounded like a scholar girl. Have I gone mad? Have I really touched that low? Fuck it, I’ll just get dressed, apologize and go straight home. Well, more like go gay home. As soon as I finish dressing up, I hear a knock on the door.

“Uhm… Are you done?” He asked, “I need to shower as well…”

“Oh, sorry Tsukki, let me just pick up my stuff!” I put everything in my backpack and rushed out of the bathroom with my head down, I was way too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes.

“Mind setting up the videogames?” He asked, “I won’t take long in the shower” He still wanted me to stay? That was unexpected.

“Sure Tsukki” To be honest I was happy that he wasn’t angry or something like that, so I just combed my hair a little and went downstairs to turn on the Xbox and make some snacks.  He had a big bag of crisps and I had brought some cookies, so I just put them in two dishes and left them on the living room table.

I walked back to his room to het the game pads but stopped right at the door, without making any noises. The door was barely open and I could see Kei standing in the middle of the room, with nothing but his boxers on, apparently looking through his closet for something to wear. I am aware I should have turned back and waited for him to finish dressing up but the view was just perfect and I froze on the ground.

I couldn’t help but stare at the muscles on his back while he put on his shirts, the way his back became tinier at the waistline just to grow again on his hips. His back was white as milk, while his arms and neck were just a pinch darker.

He grabbed a pair of pants and started putting them on when it hit me that he was almost done, I walked back to the stairs super quietly, turned around and started walking back to his room once more, and I catch him going out of his room.

“Hey, did you forget something? -he said, looking at the corner, then the wall, then the stairs, everywhere but me.

“Yeah, the game pads…” I guessed he was still freaked out from seeing me naked.

“Ok, go downstairs, I’ll take them” And he disappeared in his room.

“Th-thanks Tsukki” I returned downstairs and sat on the couch. In a way, I was really glad he didn’t look at me, as I was sure I was blushing like a tomato. I sat down and, as a precaution, grabbed a pillow and put it over my legs. I didn’t want any *special* reactions to scare him away. At the very end, he just saw me as another guy. His best friend at most.

He came downstairs and installed the games while I waited for him. We started playing these car game called Need for Speed but we were completely quiet while doing it. I thought it was due to my showing-too-much, so I decided to apologize about it.

“Tsukki…”

“Hmm?” He asked while putting a cookie in his mouth

“I’m sorry” He looked confused “About earlier...” a small ... blush? Crept to his face while I continued “It wasn’t on purpose. I-I didn’t notice there weren’t any towels… and I, I forgot to bring mine. I tried to call you but you had your headphones on, so you couldn’t hear me. So I decided to run for it so you wouldn’t see me but… I guess that didn’t work. I’m so-

“Pfft” he suddenly started laughing “the reason I turned around was because I saw movement on the reflection of my computer. I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have had the music that high. Don’t worry about it”

I started laughing with him “Oh boy, Tsukki, I was just super worried you would get angry at me, I’m sorry, I guess I was just way too nervous about it”

“It’s ok, I’m not angry, other than that, I was a little surprised”

“Huh? Why?” I was truly confused by that last line.

He turned his face away from sight and said in what was almost a whisper “I didn’t know you had so many freckles…”

And we just both started laughing like idiots. I felt good again and the air was not as heavy as before. We continued playing until almost 5pm.

“Well I’m done. I don’t want to play anymore” Said Tsukki while throwing the game pad in the floor

“Is it because I’m winning in all the games? I teased “I can let you win if you want”

“Shut up Yamaguchi” He said, but this time I didn’t apologize “Who would think little baby Yamaguchi was such an egocentric?”

“Who would have thought serious Tsukishima was such a sore looser?” He rolled his eyes and stared at the clock.

“Is there something you would like to do now? I’m like, out of ideas”

“Huh… well I don’t know, I’m kind of tired of kicking your ass so much” He scowled at me “Fine, fine, sorry Tsukki, I’ll stop now”

“You can sleep if you’re tired… Imma read for a while” He said while turning a little on his place, resting his back on my arm and head on my shoulder, while putting his legs over the armrest.  Well, if I ever wondered what happiness was, I was sure this was part of it. I found out the citric smell I sensed from before was from his hair, but just because it was coming from him it felt even sweeter.

I looked over his head to find out he was reading an article about dinosaurs in his cellphone, such a nerd. I grabbed my phone and started a new game of sudoku. God, we are both big nerds. And for some weird reason that just made me feel he was even just perfect for me. I closed my eyes and rested for a moment before I heard Kei’s voice.

“Yamaguchi?”

“Sup?”

“This person… the one you like? who is she? How does she look like?” Crap. Should I tell him? No, that’s a bad idea. I will just give traits everyone could have. “uh... blond... and hmm… thin. Glasses sometimes.” Am I fucking serious? I just totally described him. I need to distract him “How about you?”

Being honest with myself, I didn’t want to know at all, knowing myself, I would just hurt more, but I needed to change the subject. “Well…” he started “Has gorgeous dark eyes. Also the sweetest smile you could ever see. A little nerdy but is still cool to hang out with. Not so tall but the perfect size for hugging…”

There was a brief silence when he ended. I could feel my heart burning like crazy. I had never, ever heard him talk about someone like that, I wasn’t even aware he could have feelings that strong for something. For someone.

I needed to get out of there soon, or else I would probably burst into tears right in front of him. I asked him the time and said I remembered I needed to help my mom with something so I had to go. He tried to walk me home but I assured him I was fine and I would send him a message when I got home.

As soon as I got home I rushed to my room and closed the door. My mom seemed worried but I convinced her as well that I was fine, telling her I just needed some sleep. I laid on my bed and just like that tears started pouring. I cried like I never had, I did it for so long tears just stopped falling but were replaced by a burning in my eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, but I decided to just ignore it. Mom usually leaves if I don’t answer, unless it is something important, and even then, she just leaves a note under my door, but this time I heard the door opening.

I looked up to see what she needed, but instead I found myself looking at a pair of honey colored eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck at making titles...   
> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic!! I hope you like it and if possible let me know if you see any errors so I can correct them please :)


	5. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God, are you ok?” He quickly closed the space between us and kneeled down at the foot of my bed, trying to look at my face “What happened? Why are you crying?”
> 
> I tried to look away, but the fact that he was there made me hurt even more and I couldn’t help but cover my face with my hands, allowing myself to cry even harder.

Tsukishima was standing at the doorframe with such a worried look it just made me feel even worse.

“God, are you ok?” He quickly closed the space between us and kneeled down at the foot of my bed, trying to look at my face “What happened? Why are you crying?”

I tried to look away, but the fact that he was there made me hurt even more and I couldn’t help but cover my face with my hands, allowing myself to cry even harder.

“Yamaguchi? What’s wrong?” I noted on his voice he was worried, but I couldn’t answer him, I felt a knot in my throat and felt like I would stop breathing any second. He took both of my hands and moved them away from my face, holding them in one of his, while using his other hand to make me look at him “What’s wrong Tadashi?” His voice was the sweetest tone I had ever heard from him and by pure instinct I said part of the truth.

“I was rejected…” I looked down again “The person I like … likes someone else…” I looked at his face again, he seemed shocked at my words “I didn’t want you to-to see me like this… I’m so-“before I could finish my sentence, he got closer and hugged me.

In a way, I was still heartbroken, and I could not forget the pain in my chest, but I also felt warm and happy that everything lead to this moment. His body was hot and soft, he probably ran here, I could feel a slight smell of sweat on his clothes, but that just made it even better.

“Tsukki… don’t leave me… please” I said those words that probably didn’t make sense to him but were the world to me, the most important thing. I didn’t want him to like someone else. I was not willing to share him, even when I tried to convince myself I would. I didn’t want to, but there was nothing I could do about it.

“I won’t, but… please stop crying” I heard him and felt guilt consuming me. I was not even able to stop worrying him. He kept hugging me until I stopped crying and was able to relax a little.

“Thanks, Tsukki. You can let go now...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… I feel better now. Thanks” I could feel him shifting, doubting if I was telling the truth, but at the end he moved away slowly, and just before completely letting go, he grabbed me by my shoulders and looked at my face.

“Let me get you something to drink. Wait for me, ok?”

Before I could answer, he left the room and walked downstairs. I took a deep breath and laid down in my bed, hugging a pillow, hiding my face in it. I was a coward. Technically I said everything but at the same time I didn’t say nothing. Suddenly I felt how my bed sank on the opposite side, when I turned around I saw Tsukki lying right next to me, with his arms crossed under his head and it seemed he was thinking about something troublesome.

I hugged the pillow even tighter, not able to look at his eyes, gathering some courage to say something, but we stayed like that for 2 or 3 minutes before I could open my mouth.

“I’m sor-“

“Are you feeling better now?“ He turned on his place and now he was looking at me “Do you need something?”

“I’m ok… thanks. Tsukki, I’m so-“

“You don’t need to be. I’m the one who should be sorry. If I had known, I would have been here sooner.” He seemed more relaxed as well. I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decide what I was supposed to say.

“You did nothing wrong, I-“

“Then neither did you.” A smile crept to my face. “There we go, that’s the Yamaguchi I see everyday” I giggled. He hit me softly with his middle finger in my forehead “That is more like you”

“Shut up Tsukki”

“I’m sorry, Yamaguchi”

“Thanks. I really appreciate this.” I said, lying in my back.

“No prob,” He as well shifted on the bed “Where am I sleeping?” He asked me, but I didn’t quite understand and apparently, he noticed because he explained himself “You asked me not to leave you, so I won’t. Not until I’m sure you are ok. I already talked to your mom about it.”

I felt a blush creep on my face and I I didn't atop myself from staring at him. There was a problem, though, I didn’t have an extra bed, so I had to get up and get some bedspreads to put on the floor. I decided to sleep there so he could use the bed, although he didn’t want to. We argued for a moment before we agreed we would both sleep on my bed, but even when I loved the idea, I didn’t think my heart could take it.

“Tadashi, mind lending me some clothes? I don’t have a pajama.”

I lent him a sports short and a shirt that was a little big on me, and we changed in opposite sides of the room, not looking at each other, but of course I was dying to. I didn’t know I had such self-control.

We both laid down again, I turned my back on him, while he lied on his back, one hand under his head and the other on his stomach. He threw the bedcovers over me, “because it’s cold and you’ll get sick” he said, and indeed I was trembling, but that was just me being nervous. He got up, turned off the lights and came back to my bed.

It was dark, he wasn’t wearing his glasses anymore, I could hear when he put them on my nightstand. I was sure he couldn’t see me, and it helped me relax a lot.

“Tsukki?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks. For everything. I’m always a mess, but somehow you seem to always know how to pull me back up. I really… love that” And I waited. I was terrified because I said the word *love* and was scared that he may freak out, but instead I heard his soft voice answering me.

“I… could say the same to you. I don’t think I need to. You know it, right?” Tears came back, but this time I wasn’t hurting, I was just very happy. “Let’s sleep now, ok Tadashi? You’ll feel better in the morning”

“I already do.” And I fell asleep with the warm of his body next to me.

********************************************************

Morning came and I woke up slowly as usual, but there was something different this time. I felt warm so I didn’t want to move at all. I opened my eyes and saw a glasses case on my nightstand. I suddenly remembered. I focused on all the feelings in my body and tried to figure out my surroundings. Once again, I was lying on Tsukki’s chest while he was hugging me by my neck, although this time, when I looked up I saw that he was already awake, with glasses on, looking at something in his phone.

“Oh, you’re awake. Morn’n”

I moved quickly to stand on my elbows, so I could look at him directly in the eyes. “S-sorry Tsukki! Were you uncomfortable? I didn’t know I was-“

“Don’t apologize.” He cut me “You seemed way too comfortable, I couldn’t bring myself to move you”  
“Oh… Wait, how long have you been awake?” I asked, still nervous  
“I don’t know. Half an hour maybe?”  
“Sorry. Are you hungry? Can I get you something?”   
“I’m the one taking care of you today, don’t worry about me. You need anything?” Well, wasn’t he an angel? “Anything you want?”

I want to date you. That’s what I want, but for obvious reasons I can’t say that. At least now, I need more courage to say that.

“Tadashi? What is it? Spit it out.” Crap, he noticed. Fine I’m easy to read, not a surprise. “Tadashi?”

“Can I… maybe… have another hug?” It was simple, not that weird considering the situation and enough for me at that moment. I looked at his face and waited for an answer.

“Sure” He said, and immediately looked back at his phone. I just stared at him for a moment “What?” He said annoyed “Are you gonna do it or not?” He may sound rude, but it was his way of telling me it was ok, so I slowly went back to my original place, laying on his chest. As soon as I rested my head he put his arm over my shoulders, then he raised his hips a little and I moved my arms around his waist to complete the hug.

I don’t know how long it was but I fell asleep again. There was something in the sound of him breathing that relaxed me. He woke me up around 11am to get some breakfast. Day went by fast. We worked on homework, studied a bit and talked all day long, although we never touched the subject of last night. I didn’t really want to talk about it and he probably knew it because he didn’t ask me about it.

It was already 6pm when I decided he needed to go home, although he didn’t leave until he made me promise to call him in case I need something or felt sad or angry and also just before going to sleep. I walked him to the door and he hugged me quickly before going, ordering me to stay inside.

I got a message from him as soon as he got to his place and I couldn’t feel better. He never really rejected me and he was the sweetest person in the world today. I didn’t deserve him at all, but still wanted more of him.

I promised that I would find a way to make sure he is always with me, even if it’s only as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Sorry for ending the chapter there, I really don't know when to separate a chapter from another, I just cut them when I stop writing. Also!!! I'm already writing chapter 6 and it will be just a tiny bit longer than the previous chapters :) I hope you guys like it and I really need to thanks all of your reading this and leaving comments!! It really helps me a lot and makes me soo happy :) Sadly I can only update once a week (Saturdays or sometimes Sundays) but I'll try to make chapters longer :) 
> 
> Thanks again and have a nice day UwU


	6. Her

It was Monday again, sunlight coming through the curtains on my bedroom and my mom knocking on my door to make sure I woke up on time. I sat on my bed, not completely awake and thought about what happened during the weekend. Was it just a dream? It felt so good but also so strange, I just couldn’t believe it. That was until I took my phone and saw I had a new message.

       -I know you are probably asleep, but in case  
         you’re not, I just set my phone ringtone in  
         the loudest, in case you need something.  
         Please call me if you do.

It was all real and I… well I was in love. More than ever.

I got ready and grabbed my backpack to go to the bus stop, but froze for a few seconds when I opened the door, as I saw Tsukki waiting for me in the street.

“Morning. How you feeling?” He asked, while walking up to me “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, thanks Tsukki” Of course, it would have been better with you there. Wait, no. Or... yes? Maybe. I don’t know.

“Ok, just wanted to make sure. Wanna go?” He said, leading the way, and I ran behind him.

The walk to school was just like a regular day, not awkward at all, which made me feel more confident around him. Classes were slow and boring, as soon as the bell rang for break, me and Tsukki got out and went to the place we usually eat at. Sitting under a big tree, with our backs rested on one of the building walls, we ate peacefully. That was until someone appeared unexpectedly. The girl that gave Tsukki the letter last week came near us, or more specifically, near Tsukki.

“Tsukishima! Hello! How are you today?” asked her, with a flirty voice  
“Fine, I guess” He answered, not even looking at her  
“I’m great, thanks! So, I was wondering…“ She started twisting some of her hair around her index finger “Say, would you like to eat with me tomorrow?” I stared at her for a moment. She didn’t even say hi to me and just keeps pretending I’m not there. Rude.  
“Can’t. I have practice with Yamaguchi that day” He pointed at me  
“Oh, I see… how about Tuesday?”  
“I’m going to his house, we have a group project…” He seemed a little annoyed by this second question.  
“Then… on the weekend?” She asked once more, with still a little hope in her eyes  
“Busy, can’t do” He was being mean with her, and I felt a bit bad for her.  
“O-oh ok. Well… let me know if you have time” She said, looked at me angrily and left.

 _The fuck did I do??_ Was the only thing that came to my mind at that moment. I stared at Kei for a moment, and he didn’t seem moved at all for what just happened. I decided I would taste the water just to know how he felt.

“You surely are popular with girls…” I said and I noted he stopped chewing on whatever was in his mouth at that moment and turned to look at me “Why don’t you go out with anyone?” Even when it hurt, I had to accept he was going to date someone eventually, so I wanted to know if that _eventually_ was going to be soon. 

“Why would I? I don’t like them, it would be a waste of time, for both of us” In a way, his answer made me feel better, so I just shrugged and continued eating, not mentioning the subject again.

Classes went by really fast and I couldn’t help but think about what would happen if I confessed my feelings for him. Would he be cold as well? Would he get mad at me? How would he reject me? It scared me but, after what happened yesterday I had just an itty bitty tiny hope that he would be OK with it and that he would allow me to stay friends with him.

After school, Kei went first to the practice room, since I forgot something in the classroom and had to go back to get it. While I was walking through the school corridors I saw the letter girl who, after noticing me as well, ran in my direction until she was right in front of me.

“Oh! Hi Yamaguchi!!” _Now you say hi?_

“Hey there… uhm… you?” It dawned on me that I had never asked her name and felt a little ashamed for it.

“Kinoshita Naomi, but just call me Naomi, everybody calls me by my first name.” She smiled at me and while I had to admit she looked pretty cute while smiling, I couldn’t avoid feeling a little hateful towards her. “Where are you going? Can I come?”

“Uh... Sure, I’m just going to get something from my classroom…”

We walked in silence for a few minutes until she decided to speak again, although her voice was so loud you could almost classify it as yelling.

“Sooo…“ I stopped in my tracks and looked at her “Do you think that, well, maybe, I don’t know… Only if you want to… could you, possibly… as a favor… give him another letter” She looked at me with hope in her eyes but I felt so jealous of her, being able to do things like this without being judged that I snapped back at her.

“Why don’t YOU give it to him?” And I really wished I haven’t said that because she froze for a second before giving me the saddest look ever, she even looked like she would cry. _GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TADASHI. YOU NEED TO FIX THIS AND FIX IT NOW_. I needed to think of something and it had to be fast, I didn’t want to feel the guilt of making a girl cry.

“Oh, th-that-that’s not what I meant!!” I said, and as fast as thunder she looked at me in my eyes, and I could feel she was expecting something from me “I mean... Like, Uh… you know how Tsukishima and I always eat together?...” His last name sounded weird coming from my mouth. She looked at me confused but waited for me to continue “You could join us tomorrow, maybe? So you can spend some time with him and give him the letter…” Her face lighted up and she started jumping in her place.

“Can I really??!! Could you please??!! I would thank you forever!!” She said, raising her voice with every word “Thank you thank you thank you!!”

I told her where she could find us the next day and exchanged phone numbers in case she couldn’t find us, as soon as I was finished I went to practice.

********************************************************

“So…” Kei looked at me when I started talking, removing his headphones from his head “Tomorrow… uhm… we are going to have a visitor” I tried to find any reactions in his face but it was still as marble “Do you remember the letter girl? Well-“

“No. It is not happening” He said, and moved his headphones over his ears again

“But Tsukki! I need her to come!” He glared at me, making me feel just a small amount of scared.

“Why? Why do you need her?”

“Because… I was really rude and I need to make it up to her”

I could hear him sigh loudly before he said “You and your freaking modals. Fine. But, just because you can’t be rude it doesn’t mean I won’t be. What did you even do to her? Called her Ma’am instead of Miss?”

“Nah, I just… Well, it doesn’t matter anyway, just I need it this time? Please?”

He turned away and dismissed with his hand “I already said its fine. Don’t bring it up again, I’ll change my mind”

He looked extremely annoyed and it was my fault, but I needed to save myself from the guilt of making her cry.

“Sorry Tsukki…” I could see his eyes questioning me, but I didn’t have an answer “Just because” I continued, smiling at him.

********************************************************

 

It was already Tuesday and also lunch time, so I grabbed my lunch and went to the school backyard to find Tsukki. As I walked to the usual place I could see him sitting under the shadow of a tree. He had his headphones on and his eyes closed, his hands barely open on top of his lunch bag, he seemed even fragile with small rays of sunlight bouncing on his hair, getting even brighter. He looked so relaxed I stayed away for a moment, not wanting to break his peace. Suddenly he opened up his eyes and looked at his cellphone, and I took the chance to get near and sit next to him.

“I was just about to call you” He said while taking my lunch box from my hands “You took too long today” he opened the box and took a small bag inside of it, then giving me back the rest of the contents.

“Mine?” He said, looking excited.

“All yours” What he had in his hands was a bag with 4 or 5 strawberries on it, my mom had bought a lot recently for this new diet she was trying so I’ve been bringing them to Kei, because he looks the happiest while he eats them.

“Sweet” _Just like you_. I could feel my face blushing, so I just turned to the ground to avoid staring at him. I wished I could stop thinking like that, but being so close makes it almost impossible. I was about to look up at him again when I heard someone call my name, I turned to see who was it and I saw Naomi running to us, lunch in one hand and cellphone in the other, her uniform dancing with the wind. She crashed in the land, facing both me and Tsukki, but closer to him than me.

“Hi Naomi! How are you?” As she answered me the standard _I’m Ok and you?_ I turned to Tsukki just to find out he didn’t seem pleased at all. When he saw me staring he turned back to his lunchbox and continued eating.

If I ever thought Hinata was noisy, boy I was wrong. Naomi had a lot of energy and the second she sat down she didn’t stop talking, except to let me answer a question she made of when she was laughing about her own jokes. A few minutes had passed and we had all finished eating, the only food that was still with us what the strawberries I had brought. Tsukki took the bag in his hands, opened it, grabbed a strawberry and put it in front of my face.

“Do you want one?” He even looked angry while making the question, but it was probably due to Naomi being there “You can have a big one”

“No thanks, I’m OK, you eat them” I answered smiling.

“Have you ever noticed” Started Naomi “That Yamaguchi looks a bit like a strawberry?” We both looked at her confused “Well…” she continued “His hair looks like the green part, his freckles resemble the seeds, he has a thin face and a pointy chin, and he is always blushing, so he is red like 90 percent of the time”

I looked at the strawberry in Tsukki’s hand and touched my face when I saw Kei was looking at the strawberry and back at me, as if making the comparison which made me blush fast.

“Huh, it’s true” Answered Tsukki “Weird.” And he put it in his mouth.

“Can I have one?” Naomi had moved closer to Tsukki every second, and now their knees were almost touching. She reached her hand and placed it on the ground, placing her pinky finger on top of one of Tsukki’s, flirting a little “Just a small one”

“No.” He answered coldly while moving away his hand “They’re not enough” and put another one in his mouth. Even when I felt bad for the sudden rejection Naomi went through I couldn’t help but think her reaction was priceless. I looked away for a moment and when I turned back I saw Kei staring at me, I smiled at him and he looked away, seeming annoyed.

Lunch was over and we went back to the classroom, we had an activity in teams and I paired with Tsukki, who was weirdly talkative at that moment.  When practice time came we went to different sides of the gym, practiced with different people and didn’t have contact until it was over. The day was extremely tiring for me so when it was time to go home I headed outside quickly, the only thing in my mind being my bed, homework could wait another day. As Tsukki and I walked to our homes I heard somebody yelling behind us.

“Yamaguchiiiiiiiiii!!!” The sound of steps getting closer to us “Waiiit!! Pleeeease!”

“Just right now,” stared Tsukki “I wouldn’t mind running home”

“Pft, come on Tsukki, that’s mean! Let’s just wait for him, ok?” I asked and while he still seemed annoyed he didn’t complain again. Hinata finally caught up to us and asked me, or well, yelled at me about helping him with his math class.

“Sure, but how about Thursday? I’m a bit tired today and tomorrow I have language classes.”

“Language classes? What language are you studying? Do you have English classes?” He asked with a surprised look on his face

“Well, actually… I’m taking Spanish classes”

“Spanish? Why Spanish?”

“Well, I just really like languages, I guess…”

“Do you know any other?”

“Well, I have my native Japanese, and I know English and am studying Spanish and I was thinking of starting Korean maybe next year?”

“Wow Yamaguchi, you are amazing!” I couldn’t help but blush a little at those words, and right at that moment I could hear Tsukki clicking his tongue.

“Is this gonna take long?” He asked with an angry face “You and dwarf can catch up, I’ll go home”

“Oh, OK Tsukki!” He turned around and put his headphones on “Good night!!” There was no answer from him, so I just shrugged and turned back to Hinata, ready to continue our chat.

“I still don’t understand why you are friends with him…” said Hinata, almost whispering,

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” He started “Like, I don’t know, you are really nice and stuff, you know? Like, you never complain and are always happy and play around with us and he… well, you are like opposites, you know? He is always angry and mean and trying to hurt everybody, he never helps and is always, always mean to you”

“He doesn’t treat me badly…” I was a little sad because, while most of what he said seemed true, none of them knows the Tsukishima Kei I know. “He really is nice to me”

“He just left you alone, on the street and ignored you when you said goodbye” He started to look angry “How is that being nice?” His anger suddenly turned to surprise “Oh, shit, sorry Yamaguchi, that was too much…”

I turned to the ground, not being able to give him an answer, my heart was pumping fast, not sure if it was because it was breaking or I was just nervous. I looked again at Hinata, and it was his turn to look at the ground. “And... I know I shouldn’t mess with your relationship, Kageyama tells me all the time, but I think you deserve better… I’m… I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok. I don’t mind, not about your comment, not the way Tsukki behaves… He is nice with me. I mean it, he just has his own ways.”

“Well, I hope that’s true. But in case it’s not, you know you can count on me” He said, making it sound like he was the biggest superhero in the world, even taking his chest out a bit, I giggled and thank him for it, which earned me a small blush on his face. We decided tutoring would be Thursday’s afternoon, right after practice. We said our goodbyes and I started walking my way home when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, telling me I just got a message.

  * Hey, U already home? You shouldn’t be



out so late

 

Don’t worry Tsukki! I’m almost home!! :3 –

I answered and put the phone back in my pants, and started walking a bit faster, to not make him worry too much.

“Even when everybody says how bad of a person you are… you care about me… on your own way…” And I couldn’t been happier that everybody was wrong.

********************************************************

It was Friday night, Tsukki and I were watching a movie at my house, we had already finished homework and were hanging around when suddenly Kei had a phone call. He looked at the screen and knitted his brows, answering without much energy. 

“Yes?... Oh, hi… No… I don’t know… Whatever… Watching a movie at Yams… Not yet… A while… Uh, no I don’t… hmmm OK. Yamaguchi?” He turned to me, covering his phone with one hand, as if he didn’t want the person on the other side to hear “Akiteru wants to know if I’m staying over to finish the movie”

“Uhh…. Do you want to? I’m ok with it.” I tried to stay calm but excitement started flowing quickly through my veins and I gave him one of my biggest smiles.

“What are you so happy about? You look like a pervert smiling like that” answered Tsukki while grinning at me playfully, he then went back to his cellphone “Yeah, I’m staying the night… Shut up... Ok bye~~” He hung up but I was pretty sure Akiteru was still talking when he did.

It was that day when we decided that all Fridays would be movie night, with the sleepover implied. Tsukki had an extra room for visits in his place and my mom bought me an inflatable single bed for the occasion, but we always ended up sleeping together, be it on the floor, on the couch or sometimes properly on the bed, but always together and, instead of getting used to it, I couldn’t avoid feeling nervous or anxious, even when we always slept with our backs at the other or we were out of arm reach, I kept falling for him, deeper each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!!! Again, thank you so much for reading :) It makes me just soo happy, you got no idea n.n Also I wanna apologize for any mistakes in spelling, other than english not being my first language, my fanfic is not proof-read (that's how you say it, right?) due to a situation I had with someone before, my first one-shot being stolen by someone I thought was my friend :c So I just write and post it when I have the time :S sorry. Also!! I think we are already halfway, maybe even a bit farther!!! I already know what will happen, so it mostly depends on how much time I have to write (worry not, I will still update every week) and how more many chapters I wanna make :33 but yeah, we are already there!! :D Thanks for your support :33 I love you! Anyways! I'm glad you are still here :) Thank you so much uwu Have a nice day! and week!! <3


	7. Confession

A few months had passed and we kept our idea to have sleep overs, which meant that every Friday after school, we would each go to our houses, one to prepare stuff and the other one to gather clothes and then we would just meet at the bus stop half an hour later, to go to the house in turn.

This Friday was Tsukki’s house turn. Right before lunch break was over, Naomi –who kept eating with us every day, even when Kei made it obvious that it got him annoyed and he even convinced me to switch our regular eating place so we would not see her- asked me to stay a bit after school to help her with her algebra homework, and I thought would be fine, until she said “but please come alone, this time… I don’t want Tsukishima there…” which made me think of it as weird but I didn’t give it much importance.

I explained Tsukki the situation and, while he did glared at me with a look of hatred, he said it was OK as long as I didn’t take too long and made it to his house on time, to watch the movie early.

Classes went by slow and by the end of them I waved Tsukki goodbye and started my direction to Naomi’s classroom. When I got there the class was empty except for her; she was sitting in her regular place, by the window, looking at her hands. I walked closer before calling out her name, she looked at me surprised and apparently a bit scared at the sudden noise in the room.

“Uh... are you OK?” I asked, lower this time.

“Yes… I am…” There was a light blush on her face and when she noticed I was staring at her she looked at the ground, the blush getting fiercer “I just… I need to ask you something.”

“O-oh, yeah, you said something about algebra homework, right?” Maybe it was the aura around us, or maybe it was the lighting, but every second that passed made me feel more and more nervous.

“Yeah… well... about that…” She crossed her arms on her chest, almost as if trying to hide herself “I don’t really need help”

“What do you mean?”

“I lied, I actually asked you to come because I needed to tell you something”

“I see… what is it?” I started to feel uncomfortable due to the silence and the fact that she was barely talking when every single day she would chat like her life depended on it. After a moment of silence she looked up at me and said in the tiniest voice

“I… I like you Yamaguchi”

“Wait, what?” I did NOT just heard that, it is impossible “Sorry, I think I heard you wrong, could you-“

“I said I like you.” This time with a firmer, stronger voice “And, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me” she was rubbing her arm and it was obvious she was nervous, but I still couldn’t believe it.

“But, I thought you liked Tsukki?”

“Well... I did. But he is an asshole. After actually spending time with him I understood what kind of person he is. He is pure looks, he doesn’t care for anyone else, at least not for me. He is rude, and sarcastic. And at the same time, I found out you were sweet and kind, and that you are always so caring, and I started getting interested in you, and well… I guess I have a crush on you?” She looked at me directly in the eyes, courage radiating from her iris “I really like you Yamaguchi and I want to go out with you”

I was frozen in my place. I didn’t know what to say, everything was out of my expectations and I could not bring myself to tell her I liked another person already. It was my turn to look at the ground. Maybe, just maybe, if I did go out with her, she would make me forget Kei. Maybe I could be like any other kid my age, dating a girl and going to nice places. Museums, parks, the pool, buying little things that make me want to go back again, with her. Maybe I could forget my impossible love with Tsukishima and find a new one with her. Maybe that is all I need to get over him. Maybe.

Before I could open my mouth to give her an answer that I clearly didn’t have yet, she raised her hand, as if to call my attention and said, sweetly. “Don’t worry, I know this is really unexpected and maybe even a bit weird, so you don’t have to answer right now. Please first think about it, and then give me an answer.”

She grabbed her backpack and ran out of the classroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I just stared at the door and stood in the empty room. “She likes me?...” I saw my hands and were still. I touched my face and it felt cold. I grabbed my chest and everything felt normal. Other than being nervous for the pressure of not being able to answer her, I didn’t not feel anything else. I felt empty and confused. Even when I was feeling like that, I decided I would run after her, and tell her I did want to go out with her, even if just to see what it would feel like, to love and be loved back.

I started running, hoping to find her outside but I suddenly stopped when I saw Tsukki at the school’s main entrance.

“Tsukki? What are you doing here? I thought you went home”

“I was going to, but I forgot something” He said, calmly “I just saw Naomi. She told me you were not studying because her mom called her, so I decided to wait for you.”

With that short explanation, Tsukki and I started walking home. I still felt weird about what happened to Naomi, and kept thinking about it, so I stayed quiet the whole time.

“Are you ok?” He asked me, grabbing my shoulder with one hand, forcing me to stop “You seem… weird”

“Can I ask you something?” he nodded lightly “How do you know you like someone?”

His eyes opened wide and I could see him registering my face, as if to know if he heard well. “What do you mean?”

“You know… how can you be sure you want to be in a relationship with someone?”

“Why?” His face was serious but still seemed surprised, if not confused.

“Could you… just… answer me? Please.” Tsukki sighed and kept walking until we got to a park, nearly a block before the bus stop were we always parted ways, he went to the nearest bench, sat on it and patted the place next to him, signaling me to sit down.

“OK…” He sighed “How to know if you want to date somebody, right?” I nodded slowly “Well, how should I say it?... I don’t even know where to start.” He looked into his hands for a few seconds, probably trying to find the right words.

“Have you… felt it before?”

“Yeah”

“Was it nice?”

“Yeah…”

I looked at his face, trying to find any clue of what was going through his head, his face looked troubled. Suddenly he looked back at me.

“Uhm... ok, I know. Just… uh, don’t move, ok?” He stood up and walked behind the bench.

“Tsukki? Where are you-“

“I don’t think I can talk about this if you keep looking at me like that” I nodded again and waited for him to continue “I… don’t talk about this kind of things. With anyone. Ever. So just… I don’t want you to see me while I say this, ok?”

I looked down at the ground, expecting him to understand I agreed and, after a few seconds of silence and then a few seconds of the sound of small steps behind me, he started.

"When you like somebody... you... you just know it. Because, it doesn't matter how many times you try to deny it or get over it, every once in a while, that person keeps popping up in your head, reminding you of their existence. Whenever you are near them you can feel butterflies in your stomach and your face warm up. You can feel your hands getting sweaty and your heart faster with every second. You feel it in your steps as well, as you start wishing you could walk slower just to spend a few more seconds with that person. You can feel it in your actions as every time you do something alone, you wish that person was there. You don't care about any of their defects and issues, as long as it’s theirs, you are ok with it. Even the smallest and dumbest thing reminds you of them and..."

“And?”

“And… you wouldn’t doubt for a second if it mean you could be with them.”

My head felt dizzy for a second. I had felt all of that for Tsukki, but never for Naomi. When she told me how she felt, instead of feeling happy, I was anxious. Instead of butterflies in my stomach I felt a knot on my throat. It didn’t feel good, it was the total opposite. But when I was with Kei… everything was perfect, it was exactly as he had described it, if not more. I felt like the worst guy ever, as I realized that in reality I was planning on using Naomi, use her to get rid of my emotions, use her without any feelings for her, when she might have been feeling everything towards me. Well, probably not everything, any ways, who would like a guy like me? I’m just-

“Hey? You ok?” I was so into my thought I didn’t realized Tsukki was crunching in front of me, one of his hands on my shoulder and his face merely centimeters away from mine “Tadashi?”

“Sorry, I spaced out” I said, my voice cracking due to nerves.

“Yeah, I noticed.” He sat again on the bench and looked around. “So…”

“So?”

“Do you like her?”

“No”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Mo********!!! Ok no, sorry :& I don't know if you remember how I said Chapter 6 was going to be a bit longer?? Well I kind of lied and didn't. It was indeed longer, so I decided to separate it in two different chapters!! So this weekend we have a doble update! Yay!!! Also, next week I'm going to be working a lot more than I usually do (we having a visit at my company :'c ) so I will probably not update or if I do it will be a really tiny chapter. BUT!! I will try my best to get it done.  
> Anyways... Thank you again for reading this fanfic :) It means a lot to me :) opinions and advice for writting better are accepted :)  
> Have a nice day!!


	8. The answer

The week went by fast and, no matter how hard I tried, I was not able to talk to Naomi. She stopped eating with us and would avoid me when I saw her at the street and, while Tsukki was really happy about it, I kept feeling more pressured to talk to her. I needed to tell her how I felt, and why I couldn’t be with her. I was afraid that she might take things the wrong way, or that she would hate me, but I needed to do it anyways, I wouldn’t feel at peace if I didn’t.

It was Friday again and Kei and I were eating at our regular place when suddenly Naomi popped out of nowhere and sat between us. Lunch went by normally, as I didn’t mention the obvious elephant in the room, trying to keep the situation as a secret from Tsukki. Before lunch time was over, she moved closer to me and asked to help her out with her ‘math class’ again, right after classes. Before I could answer to her, she ran away, like she always did. I told Tsukki about it and I found it funny when he started complaining about it.

“Why does it have to be on Friday, though?” An annoyed Tsukki asked “Like, she knows we have plans and I already had chosen the movies and if you don’t want to sleep through the second one, we should start early”

“Don’t worry Tsukki!” I said between laughs “Look, I’ll bring you something for being late to the movie night, ok?”

“You better”

Tsukki left me at the classroom door and left without saying goodbye, still annoyed. Inside was Naomi, looking at her phone, apparently writing something.

“Naomi?” Once again she seemed startled when I called out her name. “Hey.”

“Hey! Is Tsukishima gone?” She said while looking behind me “Are we… alone?”

“Yeah, he left a moment ago…” silence stood between us, making it awkward, so I was glad when she filled the room with her voice again.

“Do you… did you... like, think about it?” Her eyes meeting the floor.

“Yeah, I did…” She looked up to me, and I could notice she was expecting the answer, then it was my turn to look away. I swallowed hard, trying to relax the knot in my throat, before being able to look up and speak. “Look… I… I really appreciate your feelings, and it's not that you aren't pretty or nice, but I… I already like someone else.” She looked at me briefly before letting her sight fall again.

“Is the person you like… Tsukishima?” I felt my blood go cold and my face get warmer. “Do you like him?”

“Is it that obvious?” I asked, rubbing the back of my neck, caught in the act. She giggled.

“Well, if you look from afar… not really. But the time I spend close to you guys it was kind of obvious. I just hoped it was a best friend thing, I guess”

I started laughing, quietly. Somehow, telling someone my ‘secret’ helped me relax and made me feel like I lost a weight off my shoulders. It felt nice. I was never really afraid she’d feel disgusted by me liking Tsukki, as she had a few friends that were gay –which I had met once-, so I was just happy she took it nicely.

“I shouldn’t say this, since, you know, I like you and so… but,” I looked at her confused, the pause was too long and it started making me a bit anxious “… but, I really think you do have a chance with Tsukishima…”

“Really?!” I should probably not be excited over my gay crush in front of probably the only girl that has had and will have a crush on me, but I couldn’t help it at all, those were words that I had wanted to hear for so long, even in an awkward situation like this. I remembered what was happening and apologized shortly. “I’m sorry… but, can I ask, why do you think that?”

“Well, for starters he only shares stuff with you. He talks nicely to you, at least better than he does to everybody else. He seems protective of you, all the time, and…”

“And?”

“The way he looks at you is different”

I felt my heart racing so fast I was afraid it might explode. She was not lying, I’ve seen that side Tsukki, even when almost no one else has. I have shared a lot of memories with him, and we have been together for so long, I mean, we are even sharing a bed every now and then, when he doesn’t really have to. I remembered all the times he comforted me or cheered me up, in his own way, of course, and I felt my chest grow warmer.

“I can help you with your confession, if you want…” her voice sounded broken, she was obviously hurting by the fact I didn’t like her back and I was being an asshole, putting her through my gay stuff.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to Naomi, its ok, I can’t imagine how this makes you feel… I really wish I could do something for you.”

“See? This is what I talk about when I say you are caring, but, you should put yourself before every once in a while, and… Even when it does hurt, I’m not a bad person, I don’t want to stop you from being happy, also you already helped me out with my crush once, didn’t you? So let me help you this time, ok?” I looked at her face and couldn’t find a single sign of hate or sadness in her face anymore.

“You truly are nice too. Thanks” She walked near me and put her hands on my shoulders, pulling me to hug me tight “I really appreciate this, Naomi” I was going to hug her back, but she pulled away and looked back at me, almost mischievous.

“I know what will work with him” a smile creeping on her face, letting me know she had the perfect plan

“Ok, let me hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm sorry, like I said last week I didn't have much time, so I couldn't write a lot :c this chapter is short and rushed, but I will compensate it with the next chapter, I promise!! Anyways, thank you so much for reading :) I hope you guys have a nice day and weekend and end of the month :D


	9. Fuck, I meant best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Colors' is a game where you look through the window, say the color of something you saw and the first letter of its name, and the other person has to guess what was what you saw

After talking for a while with Naomi about her ‘plan’ we each went home. I grabbed some clean clothes and went downstairs to say my goodbyes when my mom told me she had packed some strawberry cake and candies for me and Tsukki, as well as some weird looking alcohol bottle for Tsukki’s mom. I took everything and sent a message to Kei, letting him know I was already on my way.

After entering the house I greeted his mom, who asked me to wait in the living room as my non-official-next-to-be-boyfriend (as Naomi used to refer to him) finished helping her at the kitchen. He was probably cleaning up or washing the dishes because her mom was chatting with me and I knew from previous experience you could not trust Tsukki cooking on his own. Once he finished we went upstairs to his room and he started showing me the movies he had downloaded for the weekend, most of them scary ones and maybe two of action and a drama one. I decided on Annabelle and sat on the floor when I remembered the cake I brought and offered some to Tsukki.

“You make me eat so much… Are you trying to make me fat or something?” He asked completely serious.

“Well, I mean… if you don’t want it I guess I’ll have to eat it by myself~~” He reached and took away from me the portion I had already served in a dish.

“I never said that” He replied, glaring at me “Besides, it’s my duty as your boyfriend to keep YOU from getting fat”

“My… what?” My mouth fell open and my mind went blank. Did he really just say boyfriend? I thought it was just my imagination, but when I looked at him his eyes were so big I feared they might pop out of his head and his cheeks were tinted with a red so fierce you might even think he just burned his skin.

“Best friend!! Fuck, I meant best friend!! Don’t fucking stare at me like that Tadashi, I meant-“

My laugh interrupted whatever he was about to say, It was so loud and big I even started choking on my own saliva. You’ll see, every single second I was with Kei, I was nervous, because I thought I might slip and say something I shouldn’t, something that would give away my feelings so, the fact that HE was the one that made the mistake and not me, made me relax so much, made me feel so relieved I couldn’t help myself but laugh away my anxiety. I heard Tsukki yelling at me to shut up but that made me choke once more. He threw a pillow at my face, and then another, still yelling at me to stop, and I just curled on the floor until I could breathe properly.

I remembered it, and in a way, it sounded perfect from his lips, but it was still hilarious for me. When I had almost calmed myself, I heard Akiteru hit the wall from his room and yell “Kei! Tell your boyfriend to shut up! I’m doing my homework!” And there it was again, I was laughing at how flushed Tsukki looked, at how his eyes opened up again, at how he was not able to answer Akiteru for how embarrassed he was.

A few seconds passed before Tsukki got really tired on my laughter and he pushed me over to the ground, sitting on my stomach, covering my mouth with one hand while using the other one to pin me to the ground.

“I fucking swear Tadashi, if you don’t shut up right now, I’m going to do something you are NOT going to like” While this might have been a warning, a threat, for him, for me and my awful mind it had just been one of the sexier invitations I ever had. I could feel my pants getting tight and my face blushing and god, I was just so happy he had chosen my stomach to sit because one inch lower and he could probably feel how horny I was.

“Good, we are quiet now. Imma let go of your mouth now, ok? And I want you to stay quiet, just like now. Got it?” I nodded slightly with my head before he removed his hand “Now Tadashi, I’m going to get up and will get some water and you will prepare everything for the movie, ok?” I nodded again “I didn’t hear you.”

“Y-yes Tsukki” My voice sounded cracked and deep, not sure if it was due to how nervous I was or my throat was just hurt for laughing too hard.

“Good.” He got up and walked outside, I rushed and prepared the movie as fast as I could, as I still had a problem in my pants, and I needed to get rid of it. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in, sitting in the toilet with my pants down. Before I actually touched myself, I sat quietly, making sure he had not come back, and when I found out the only sound was my own breathing, I started, touching and rubbing fast, to get rid of the tension. Somewhere in the middle of it, I couldn’t help but cry out his name, so I used my free hand to cover my mouth, even then you could still hear the muffled, small _“Kei…”_ that came with every pull in my hand. I kept repeating it over and over and it didn’t matter how much I tried to, I couldn’t stop imagining him on top of me, talking dirty and touching me in every possible place. I came and waited for my breath to come back to normal. I cleaned myself, washed my hands and stepped outside. The room was still empty, so I decided to go downstairs to see if maybe he needed any help.

When I got to the living room I saw her mom there, watching TV, but still no sign of him so I asked her if she knew something.

“Oh, he went to the store, he said he needed more snacks and went outside” she said smiling “He probably didn’t want to bother you”

“Oh, ok. I’ll go back to his room if that’s ok” She gave me an approving nod and I walked back to his room, laying on his bed. I waited there for around 15 minutes before he came back, he went and played the movie and then he sat on the bed with me.

“How was it? Did you find it?” I asked, he seemed annoyed and I wanted to check if there was something happening

“What?” he almost whispered

“I don’t know. The trip to the store? And whatever you went to buy to the store”

“Oh... that. It was OK. I didn’t found what I needed” We stayed quiet, for the look on his face, I knew he didn’t want to talk about it, so I didn’t push it. We continued watching the movie and I fell asleep before it ended.

********************************************************

“Come on, get up! I wanna go to the mall” I feel somebody removing the bed covers off me, making my body shiver “It’s already 8am. GET UP!” suddenly I was pushed and almost fell out of bed. That woke me up.

“Tsukki, come on! It’s still early for the mall!” I complain, rubbing my eyes at the sudden bother of light hitting them “It’s too early to do anything, I’m tired…” I tried to sleep again but Tsukki grabbed my feet and pulled them, making me closer to the edge of the bed.

“It was not a question, I said get up!” He pulled again and half of my body fell from the bed, with a loud thud. I glared at him but followed, getting up and going directly to the bathroom, to take a shower. I did, quickly, and dressed with a long sleeve shirt and regular denim jeans.

“Why do you even want to go? You hate going to the mall” I asked while going downstairs with him, he pulling me from my sleeve “Is it really important?”

“I need to buy some clothes. Mine are already too short.” He finished, letting me sit in front of the kitchen counter, where our breakfast was already ready. His mom brought me a cup of hot chocolate as soon as I sat. “I also need to check on some things… and we haven’t gone anywhere lately, so, I really wanna go to the mall” the smile on his mother’s face was soft and tender and I returned it, as it was almost impossible not to.

“Are you guys going out today, sweetheart?” She asked

“Yeah. The mall” He sipped on his chocolate, which made me think it was already cold enough to drink. I took a sip as well and found out I was wrong, I burned my tongue.

“Ouch. But Tsukki, why so early? It’s going to be completely empty.”

“Exactly. I don’t like people” He said, before drinking again. How he had such resistance to hot things? I had no idea, but it amazed me. But well, he is an amazing guy after all.

“Fine, but let me go home to get some money first.”

“Sure.” And with that we got ready, stopped at my house and then went to the mall.

The trip was slow but fun, with me playing Colors with a bored but content Tsukki. We got down of the bus and rushed to the stores to find what we needed. As I had predicted, there were barely any people inside, so it was easier to move around and ask for help.

Now, if you have ever thought girls take just too much time picking clothes and shoes, let me tell you that after doing this with Tsukki, I could take on any shopping day with a girl. It was 10 am when we got there and, after three full hours of looking in different stores, we still had not found ONE SINGLE SHIRT that appeased Tsukki’s needs.  Either they were too big or too small, too short or too long, or when they were the right size, he didn’t like the colors or drawings on them. “If you didn’t like the colors, then why did you try it on?” I asked.

“Because I liked it before I put it on, but I don’t like how it looks on me” He answered, annoyed. “It doesn’t look good on me”

“Come on Tsukki! Everything looks good on you, so just pick one already!” He glared at me, annoyed.

“You know that’s not truth.” He said, turning around to look at two shirts he had already measured, the same design but in different colors, blue and green.

“It is. Now pick one, or I’ll choose for you.” I was annoyed, and wanted to finish as soon as possible, so I just took both shirts from Tsukki’s hands.

“Then do, I don’t care” I shoved the blue one back to the shelves and gave him the green one.

“If you didn’t care then we could have done this like an hour ago”

“Why the green one?” He said while walking to the cashier

“Because it accentuates your eyes” I said sarcastically “Geez, does it matter? Just take it, ok?”

“Fine, fine, I’ll take it” I heard him laugh quietly “Are you really that desperate?”

“I’m hungry, that’s what I am” I said as I was pushing him out of the store.

“Ok, then. Let me but you something to eat”

“You don’t have to. I have my own money.” I took my wallet out of my pocket only to have Tsukki stealing it from my hands.

“Yeah, I know you do, but I already dragged you around a lot. Let me do this. I got it” He put my wallet on his jeans

“Ok, but can I have my wallet back?”

“Not until I pay, I know you’ll try to cheat”

I sighed and continued walking with him until we got to the food parlor. He bought a two individual pizzas and a coke for each one before returning my money, which I used to buy a pair of ice cream cones with a “Because you already paid the food and I want to buy something too, Tsukki” as an excuse. In reality I just wanted to buy him something.

While we were eating our ice creams, a little girl screamed something right besides us, thing that made me scared as fuck, and caused me to drop my ice cream over my shirt and jeans.

“Fuck, napkins.” Kei gave me a couple, which I used to clean my jeans. I felt embarrassed, and thought he would make fun of what just happened, but instead he took few more napkins and helped me clean my shirt.

“…should be more careful” He said, his hands working on my shirt “if not, we are going to have to buy some clothes for you too” I giggled. Ok, I was not embarrassed anymore. Suddenly I heard someone yelling our names, the look of Tsukki’s faces went from relaxed to swallow-me-earth in less than a second and I just felt sorry for him. “Why? Seriously Yamaguchi. Why?”

“Come on, she’s not that bad.” Naomi walked to us, a pair of bags hanging on one of her arms and a smoothie in the other.

“How you doing? I never thought I’d see you guys here” she said, sitting in the bar with us.

“We good. You?” I answered. The chat went by nicely and she convinced me –which lead to me convincing Tsukki- to go around the mall to see if we found some products on stores.

When we went to a bookstore she took me by my arm, pulling me away from Tsukki, while he wasn’t looking.

“What are you doing?” I asked, a bit annoyed since I just had found a book I wanted to buy.

“It’s time to work on our plan” She said, fire in her eyes.

“What? Right now? But…”

“But?! No. We need to do this now! It’s the perfect occasion! Also, if we don’t do it now, we probably won’t have another opportunity soon. So, let’s just do it.”

I agreed with her and followed the plan. What is the plan you ask? Well, Naomi had gotten to the conclusion that, according to Kei’s personality and horoscope –I don’t know, girl things-, he was probably a jealous person. So, she would make him feel jealous of her, by taking my time when the three of us were together.

It happened with Naomi walking between us, jumping in the conversation every single time Tsukki tried to tell me something, and her pulling me by my arm to show me whatever she found interesting or new. And, jealous or not, Kei did seem too annoyed by her presence, he kept glaring at her and talking under his breath, complaining, while I just followed her lead. We finished shopping around 4pm, with Naomi having to go back to her house, she hugged me before saying goodbye and winked at me while leaving. Tsukishima decided to go home as well, as we were both tired for walking so much.

“I didn’t know you were so close…” He said, just after he had taken his sit on the bus.

“Uh… We are not?” I answered, not sure about what he meant

“I’ve never seen you hugging people” He was looking at the window, and even when I was looking for his eyes, he never turned to look at me.

“I mean… She was the one hugging me... but, it is easy to get along with her. I told you, she is nice” He clicked his tongue, as if complaining.

“Whatever, I still don’t like her.”

The rest of the way home was really quiet, as Tsukki seemed angry and I didn’t want to bother him more. I said goodbye to him and went directly to my house, to finish my homework. As soon as I sat down I got two text messages, one from Tsukki and one from Naomi. I first answered Tsukki.

-U got home? I’ll be busy w/hw, maybs won’t   
  answer

Yeah! Home and safe UwU I’ll do my -  
homework as well, worry not :D

\- K then. Good luck.

You too Tsukki!!-

“I knew you couldn’t be that angry!” I said to myself. Next, Naomi.

\- HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!!!!  
  HOW DID IT GO?!?!?! DID YOU GUYS MAKE   
  OUT OR SOMETHING?!? I WANNA KNOW

Hey Naomi! I’m good, thanks. How -  
about you?

-HAHA SORRY!! Im super gut  
\- I ll be better if you were to tell me something  
   juicy happened 7w7

Nothing happened! Sorry (?) -  
And even if it did, I wouldn’t tell you!! –

-COME ONN YOU HAVE TOOOOOOO  
-WHATEVER I DON’T CARE  
-BUT HOW DID IT GO???!!?!?!!?

I… don’t know?? -  
Like, he was angry, alright –

-UHHHH HE IS GETTING IN THE BEAR TRAP   
I REPEAT! GETTING IN THE BEAR TRAP!!!

She was just so weird, but it was really fun talking to her, so we continued for a few more minutes talking about how I wouldn’t do dirty things with Tsukki and how I was totally NOT getting him in “the bear trap”, as she said. She insisted that we continued this for a whole week, just to see the reaction we would get, and –while I really liked hanging out with Tsukki and would totally miss him- I agreed, as long as it meant having a chance with him. I finished my homework and went to sleep, but not before filling my head with all the good memories I had with him that day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Shoutout to Aurovae for helping me out <3 you deserve everything in this world <3   
> To be honest I have a small writers block at the moment :I I think is probably due to so many things happening in my life right now, also that I've been having like a thousand ideas for other fics I want to write, but I would like to finish this one first :)   
> Anyways.... Thank you very much for reading :) It means a lot for me <3 I hope you like it and suggestions are accepted and thanked :D


	10. Don’t worry too much, Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even watch romance movies, I just made up the name :I **** I’m sorry, I had a block and –while knowing what I wanted to write- I just couldn’t bring myself to it :C , I still hope you like it c:

 

As agreed, done. Four days passed and Naomi kept getting between Tsukki and me, leaving us alone only at class time, as she even decided to change her usual path so she could walk home with us. It was Thursday, when everything got out of control. The three of us were eating lunch when suddenly Naomi jumped on top of me and grabbed me by my wrists.

“Oh my god, Yamaguchi!! You know what day is today?!” She yelled in my face

“Uh… Thursday??”

“Exactly!! That means tomorrow is the premiere of ‘Love you until my last day’!!” I released my hands slowly from hers, and placed them in the ground, which was a great decision because the moment I did she hugged me by my side, almost making me fell down.

“That’s nice, are you going?”

“Me? Oh no, WE are going!”

“We?” I raised my brows, and then I looked at Tsukki who had a more than angry look on his face.

“Well, yeah! Who else would I take? I already have the tickets, so you’ll be in charge of popcorns.” She then looked shocked for a moment and turned slowly to Tsukishima “Oh… right… I’m sorry Tsukishima, I was only able to get two tickets, and everything else is sold out. But we can all go together later!” She said, puppy look in her eyes.

“Whatever, I don’t even like those movies” He spited, looking away from us.

“Your loss. Anyway, Yamaguchi, let´s talk later and plan everything, okay? I have to go now” She winked at me, picked up her stuff and left me with an angry Tsukki. A few minutes passed before he opened his mouth.

“Are you really going?” He glared at me, at this point I didn’t know if I wanted to hide or run away from him, I just knew I was scared.

“Uhm… well yes, I guess. She already bought the tickets so…” I tried to find something else than hatred in his eyes to no avail.

“Tomorrow is movie day. Or was. I can’t believe you’re dumping me for a date with THAT girl. She is not even that pretty”

“Hey!, “I started, a little angry that he talked so badly of her all the time, at the very end, she was still my friend  “She is not so bad! She is really nice! You just need to-“

“What? Love her like you?” I stayed quiet and looked at the ground. It’s not like I didn’t have an answer, I was just afraid to make him angrier “You know what? Whatever, I don’t care. I rather spend the day alone that spending it with someone who will ditch me the moment a cute girl passes by”

“It’s not like that Tsukki and you know it”

“Then HOW is it? Tell me, if I’m so wrong” I glared at him this time, still no answer. “Well then, I guess I’m not so mistaken, am I? I’m going.” He grabbed his things and walked back to the classroom, leaving me sitting alone on the grass. I pulled out my phone from my pocket, a message on the screen.

-DID HE REACT? IN LIKE, ANY KIND OF WAY

You planned this?! –

-OF COURSE I FUCKING DID  
 EVERYTHNIG I DO HAS A PURPOSE  
 ANSWER ME. DID. HE. REACT???

He is freaking pissed!! –  
Don’t take decisions like that  
without telling me!  
I froze and couldn’t calm him down!

I asked her to meet me again so we could talk and she would explain me what was going in her mind. Apparently she thought that this was the best way to prove if he was getting jealous or not, depending on his reaction. She also clarified that she didn’t mention anything before as she was afraid I would “…fuck everything up, you would have not learned what I wanted you to say anyways” and insisted that it was ok because at the end her plan had worked so I should thank her instead of getting angry.

“Please, don’t do this again. I feel awful and I’m worried about Tsukki” She just rolled her eyes.

“He will be fine. You can spend a day away, it’s not that hard”

“Could you please promise you won’t do this again?”

“Unless it is really necessary, yeah, I’ll try not to do it”

“That’s not even a promise…”

“You guys will be fine! That is what I can promise. Just Relax”

We talked about the next day and where would we meet to go watch the movie. The recess ended and I went to the classroom only to notice Kei was in his place, looking at something in his phone. I entered the room and greeted him, but he ignored me, letting me know he was still angry. Class ended and when I turned around to see if Tsukki would like to go home together I only found an empty seat. He had left without me and I couldn’t avoid feeling sad about it. I packed my things and walked home a little fast, just to see if maybe I would find him but I didn’t. I got home and sent Tsukki a message, asking him if he got home alright, but didn’t get any answer. I tried working on my homework but I was unable to concentrate as my mind was only occupied with thoughts of Kei. I sent him another message, in case he had forgotten to answer the previous one, wishing him a good night, and lay down in my bed, where I fell asleep.

********************************************************

Morning came and I woke up with my phone ringing, it was a call from my mom, she had to go out too early and was making sure I didn’t slept in. Once awake, I checked my phone for any messages, but found only an empty inbox. More than angry for not having an answer I was worried that something happened to him, so I got ready as fast as I could and got out of my house, to wait for him in the bus stop. I waited until I was actually late for school, no signs of him, so I just ran to school only to find out he was already in the classroom, sleeping in his chair.

The more I tried to get close to him, the more he would avoid and ignore me. By the end of the day I tried to talk to him but he ran again, without saying goodbye. I walked to my house while sending a text to Naomi of where we were going to meet.

We arrived at the mall and walked to the movie theater, and since it was still early for the movies we sat down and talked to pass time.

“…guchi? Hey, Yamaguchi?” I suddenly turned to Naomi who had a worried look on her face

“Oh, sorry, I spaced out”

“Yeah, I could notice. Are you OK? Like, we are here to have fun but you just don’t change that sad face of yours”

“It’s just… I’m worried.”

“About Tsukishima?”

“Yeah… He’s been angry at me and we haven’t talked since yesterday, after the fight. He ignores me and doesn’t even open my messages! I think he hates me…” She giggled “What?”

“Come on Yamaguchi! He doesn’t hate you at all!! He is just… angry. Jealous. He probably feels like I’m stealing his girlfriend and-“

“I’m not his girlfriend”

“Well, not yet. Actually, I think we are already over that phase, you two are already married”

“Shut up” I said, pushing her slightly

“What? Too tough for a bride? Are you too manly for that? Then show me!” She punched me slightly in the arm, pretending she was boxing.

“Hell yeah!” I started to stop her hands every time she’d toss a punch, playing with her. When she got tired of me blocking her she pulled her hands in the air, admitting my victory and smiling at me warmly.

“You’re right. You are truly manly. Anyways…” her face changed too quickly into a serious look “don’t worry too much Yamaguchi. He’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. Both of you. Just… give it some time.”

“But what if… what if time makes it worse? What if-“

“It won’t. Look, beside the little crush happening there, you guys are best friends. Best. Friends. I don’t think he will throw it out of the window for something as small as this. Yeah, maybe he is mad you chose me over him, but if he is mad, is because he cares. Because he probably doesn’t want to lose you. You can have other friends besides him and that doesn’t mean he will matter less to you and, even when he doesn’t like it, he has to accept you DO have other friends. Better now than never.”

“Yeah… I guess you are right” I said, rubbing my neck. I liked how she would put everything in a different perspective of mine. It made me feel relieved.

“I know I am” She winked at me playfully “Now… We only have 10 minutes before the movie, so let’s go buy some popcorn and have some fun. Ok?”

“Ok”.

********************************************************

The movie ended before I knew –mostly because I was asleep most of it- and we each went to our houses, saying goodbye with a hug. While going on the bus, I couldn’t stop thinking about Tsukki’s reaction to everything, so I took out my phone to send him a message, only to be surprised by a text in my screen.

From: Tsukki ~~ <3    
Today, 7:04pm

-Hey?

It was already 7:30. I panicked for a few seconds, worried about the way I should answer and after a few seconds of thinking, I decided to take Naomi’s last advice ‘don’t run into his arms as soon as he is back. Let him look for you.’ and gave the simplest answers.

Hey. –

I looked at the screen and waited for a reply, two minutes passed before it came.

-How are you?

I’m Ok-

-Are you home already?

No-

-…

What? –

-Nothing.

And that was the last message I got from him that night. I really wished he had asked something or even complained, but I guess he was still angry at me. I informed Naomi about our little interchange and she tried to convince me that it was great, because at least he was talking to me, which meant he didn’t hate me. I got home and went to bed, still worried about what would happen. “Well, that was a problem for Future Yamaguchi”. I would have never thought that Future Yamaguchi and I were not really that far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! It has been decided already that we will only have two more chapters :) This is due to two reasons. The first one being that I wanted to add a lot of other scenes but most of them are not really that important and would kind of be just fillers... I don't want to extend the fanfic more than needed because I feel it would became annoying or boresome. The second reason is that I will start my tests in school and I need to focuse there, and I don't want you guys hanging for too long. There will be 12 chapters and next chapter will be more of conversations than situations.   
> Love you all and thank you so much for reading :) <3


	11. Where is he?

 

Monday came and I didn’t have any news from Tsukki, but when I walked to school I saw him walking by the bus stop. My heart felt warm and I ran to his place, greeting him from far away.

“Tsukki!!” I yelled before tripping down, hitting my face on the floor and biting my mouth.

“Yamaguchi?! God, Are you OK?” I heard footsteps rushing toward me but the pain was too much and I shrank on the floor, holding my face with my hands.

“Oh god…” I took my hands away and noticed they were covered in blood, making me panic. “Oh godOhGodohgod-”

I saw Tsukishima’s backpack hitting the floor before I heard his voice again “Fuck, Yams? Look at me. Tadashi… look at me.” He grabbed my hands, taking my attention and when I looked up I saw fear in his eyes “Fuck. Ok, I got this.” He opened his bag and pulled out a bottle of water and a pair of tissues, wetting them and getting them close to my face. “This might hurt a little but I need to know how bad it is”. He applied a bit of pressure and cleaned my cheeks and mouth. “Oh… you have a nose bleed” He grabbed the tip of my nose and moved it side to side slightly “But it’s not broken” He folded a tissue and used it to clog my nostril. “You bit too hard on your lip, but you’ll be fine” He stood up, pulling me with him and sat me on the bus stop bench.

“Does it look bad?” I asked, voice trembling almost as much as my hands. He grabbed me by the chin and pulled my face to look at the sky.

“A little. Your nose is bleeding a lot though, stay like that until it stops. I’m gonna call your mom.” He walked away and I heard his asking my mom to pick me up. He came back and sat down next to me.

“Hey…”

“Hey.” He used a new tissue to replace the one I had in my nose “How are you feeling Tadashi?”

“I’m Ok,” I tried to look at his face but it was hard to when I had to raise my chin all the time, luckily he was taller than me, so I was still able to see him “don’t I look ok?”

“Not really” he giggled. I was happy that he was not mad at me so I smiled but when I did my face burned with pain. “Easy there, you might hurt yourself more if you move too much”

“Ouch. Ok.”

“You should be more careful”

“I’m careful”

“It doesn’t look like it” He said, pointing at my face.

“Shut up”

“Make me”

“I will”

 “I don’t think you can in that state” I was about to answer back at him when my mom’s car pulled in front of us. Tsukki grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into the front sit and –after having my mom insisting a bit- he sat on the back seat, so we could take him to school. We dropped him and my mom took me to the hospital to check if I needed stitches, which I didn’t.

She left me home to rest and went to her job, advising me to stay put and not do anything that wasted too much energy. I played on the computer for a while until I got a text on my phone number.

-HEY, YOU OK??  
 TSUKISHIMA TOLD ME WHAT   
 HAPPENED  
  WELL, MORE LIKE I FOLLOWED  
 HIM AROUND UNTIL HE TOLD  
 ME WADDUP

Hey! Yeah, I’m fine :D Thanks!!-  
It wasn’t so bad, they were just afraid   
I hit my head too hard, so they left me to  
rest c: I’m playing on my laptop though

-IM GLAD!!  
 Anyways… since you’re not there,   
 I’m gonna work with our plan!!

What?? Wait, what are you going to do?-  
…-  
…-  
Naomi it’s been 30 minutes… answer me-

-DON’T WORRY!!!  
 IT’LL BE FINE!!

Naomi… what did you do??-

-I JUST TALKED TO TSUKISHIMA

Ok… what did you guys talked about?-

-JUST STUFF  
 SERIOUSLY DON’T WORRY!  
 IT WAS NOTHNG BAD, I SWEAR!!

Can I really trust you?-

-PLEASE DO

I sighed and left the phone on my bed, a little upset since she didn’t tell me what had happened, but I decided to ignore her and continue playing. Around half an hour passed before I got another message, this time from Tsukki.

-I hate the people you choose as friends

Then you would be hating yourself -

-Who says I don’t?

Don’t hate on yourself -

-Whatever.  
 Your girlfriend showed up on lunchtime  
 I will give her todays notes…

She is not my girlfriend. -   
Are you still mad at me?

I waited a few minutes, but the answer didn’t came so I laid down on my bed and slept for a while.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

“Sweetie? Are you presentable?”

“Uh… yeah, I guess” I stretched on the bed and walked to my door, unlocking and opening it, to be greeted by my mom on the other side.

“You have visits, sweetie”

“Huh? Who?”

“She said her name is Naomi, she is on the living room” I thanked her for the information and went downstairs, where she was eating a sandwich on my sofa.

“Your mom is such a nice lady! I mean, she even fed me! I could be here to murder you and she gave me food!”

“Yeah, I guess…” My mom walked behind me and gave me a sandwich and a box of juice. I looked at the table and found there were some notebooks and papers on it “Is that for me?” I asked, nodding that way.

“Oh yeah, your boyfriend asked me to bring them to you” My face went red, my mom heard her and looked at me with confusion.

“Boyfriend?” She asked, looking at me and then Naomi, looking for an explanation. “Is it Kei?”

“Mom!!” I yelled at her, too embarrassed of myself.

“Oh my god, your mom knows?!” Naomi looked more than pleased, she was having fun.

“What? No! She doesn’t- He’s not my- UGH!” My mom chuckled quietly while walking back to the kitchen.

“So are you dating or not?” asked my mom.

“MOM!”

“Not yet Ma’am but we’re working on it”

“Naomi!”

“Let me know so I can make a cheesecake!”

“MOM STOP IT!!” I buried my face in my hands, too embarrassed of what had just happened.

“Ok, I’ll be leaving now, take care honey! Love you!”

“Love you too mom…” She closed the door and walked away and I turned back to Naomi who had the biggest smile I’ve ever seen. “Shut up”

“I’m not saying anything!”

“Yeah, that would have been better if it was like, two minutes ago”

“Your mom is awesome”

“I know” I smiled and sat down. I was happy to know that people accepted me for who I was, and that I didn’t have to hide it from anyone. Well… almost anyone. “Do you think…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think that Tsukishima will be ok with this?”

“With what?”

“This. Me being gay. And more importantly, me being gay for him”

She laughed a bit before actually answering me. “I am pretty sure he is gay for you too. Like, you could just grab his hand and walk all lovey-dovey with him and he wouldn’t even flinch”

I smiled for a second before I remembered our chat from a few hours ago. “Are you going to tell me what you two talked about?”

“Nope. I can’t. Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon” She grabbed the sandwich from my plate and started eating it as well “Man, your mom is a great cook.”

“Naomi, why can’t you just be serious for once?” I was getting anxious and she was not helping at all. She put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a side hug.

“If I could, I would. Come on Yamaguchi, relax~~ you’ll be fine.” She let go of me and continued eating. When she was done, she collected her things and left me, making me promise I would take care of myself.

I went back to my room, thinking of sleeping a bit more, when I saw the screen in my cellphone was lighting up. I picked it up and saw I had a message from Tsukishima.

\- I wasn’t.

I smiled at it and laid down on the bed again, feeling warm and happy this time.

 ********************************************************

Tuesday came and classes went by normally, but when lunch time came I couldn’t find Tsukki anywhere. I tried sending him a message and even calling him, but I did not see him again until classes started again. When I tried to ask him about it he said it was nothing important, and continued normally. This happened three days in a row, so I decided to ask him more on the way to school.

“So…” I started, looking at him to make sure he was paying attention.

“So?”

“Are you gonna tell me what you have been doing these days?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” I was getting upset at the fact that he was so quiet about it, so I decided to push it a little “We have not eaten together lately… I have been bringing strawberries but since you’re not there I have to eat them by myself.”

“Ok” His simple answer made me feel suspicious of him, he never rejected an offer of strawberries, I needed to know what was happening.

“Are you hiding something from me?”

“What?” He stopped in his tracks and looked at me, annoyed.

“I mean… there is something you are not telling me”

“No there isn’t”

“Then why don’t you tell me what you have done on breaks?”

“Why do you care so much?”

“I just care, ok?”

“You’re not my only friend, you know? And what I do with other people is none of your business” He started walking again, leaving me standing in shock. Tsukishima has other friends? I mean, it’s not like he is not able to, I just have NEVER seen him with anybody else. Tsukishima was already far away when I reacted and ran towards him, continuing our walk towards school.

********************************************************

‘Friday with movies’ was canceled because Tsukishima had something else to do so I stayed at home by myself, playing on the computer and messaging with Naomi.

 Saturday was family day so my mom and I had a small picnic were I explained her everything that had been happening between me a Tsukishima, what I felt for him and what me and Naomi have been doing about it. My mom insisted too that Tsukishima was probably heads over me too, and asked me to let her know if anything happened.

Sunday came and Naomi and I went for a walk at the mall.

“So, what are you trying to tell me Gucho?” She said, while eating her ice cream. Who the hell eats ice cream in December? It’s too cold for ice cream.

“I don’t think this is working. Like… he’s been weird? He is supposed to be jealous and try to get closer to me, but all he has done is walk away from me… I don’t like it.” She looked at my eyes, concern on her face.

“Don’t worry, you guys are fine!” She grabbed my shoulder, trying to assure me “Boys are like that sometimes!”

“Are you sure? I mean, Tsukki is… kind of special?” She rolled her eyes at my comment

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know you love him so much he is like a gold unicorn for you but boys are boys at the end of the day! Just that some are dumber than others!”

“Who are you calling dumb? Him or me?”

She stayed quiet for a second, pretending she was thinking too hard on the answer “Both of you. In different levels.  But I like you more so let’s pretend he is the dumber one”

“Wow, thanks” I laughed a little.

“You’re welcome~~~” She said, licking again on her ice cream. Suddenly her eyes opened up as plates, she dropped her cone to grab me by my arms “Oh my god! I just remembered there is something I needed to show you!”

“O-ok… what is it?” I said, scared of the sudden movement.

“Nonono! I can’t show you here!” She released me and put both hands on her face, squishing her cheeks a little. “What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? Oh! I know! Tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Let’s have lunch together tomorrow! You’re eating alone anyways”

“But-“

“BUT?!”

“I mean,” I started rubbing my arm, a bit nervous of what I was going to say “What if Tsukki wants to eat with me tomorrow?”

“Don’t be such a whore. If he wants to eat with you, he has to wait. You already waited too much for him. Besides, this is important.”

“Fine then. Let’s eat together… he is ignoring me anyways…” I thought I saw a mischievous grin appear on Naomi’s face, but when I looked back she was smiling normally, it was probably my imagination. She said she had to go, so I walked her to her bus stop only to leave to mine a few minutes later.

 ********************************************************

Monday morning classes went by too fast and just before I realized Naomi was pulling me by the arm to our usual eating place. She pushed me away from her and checked the time on her cellphone.

“Ok, I guess it’s time to start.” She said, cornering me against the building wall.

“T-time to start what?”

“It’s time to tell you why I brought you here.” She moved a bit closer and grabbed my hands which started to make me feel nervous. “I know I told you I was going to help you date the person you like, but… the truth is… Yamaguchi, I really, really like you and I want us to date.”

“W-what?” I was confused at her words and my mind was going crazy “But... You said-“

“I know what I said. But I like you and I think we would be a great couple, don’t you? We fit together and we always have the best time when we go out. Is easy talking to you”

“It is easy, and it is nice talking to you, but-“

“Is it because I’m not pretty enough?” Her eyes looked sad and I felt my heart break a little, because all the time I felt like I wasn’t enough for Tsukishima, I didn’t want her to feel the same way.

“No, no! You are really pretty and sweet and kind… we may be a good couple bu-“

“This is what you called me here for?” I turned around and saw Tsukki standing by a tree, glaring at us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter!!! So, next chapter will be last chapter. Thank you so much to all the people that have read until here :) I really really appreciate it! I already have some other projects I want to work on, but it's still hard to say goodbye to my first fanfic! I will try to finish it the best and explain all the missing points :9


	12. How?

“So? This is what you wanted me to see?” He asked, anger in his voice. “Why would I want to see this?”

“T-Tsukki! This… This is not what it looks like!” I turned to see Naomi, who had an innocent look on her eyes.

“Oh, really?” He said, sarcastically.

“R-really! I looked at Naomi, trying to get help from her “S-say something Naomi!”

“He is right” She said, taking a step to him “He was about to tell me about his eternal love for another boy we know”

“What?” I asked, why was she doing this? I was scared but she… she seemed amused.

“¿Huh?” Tsukki seemed angry, I had never seen a look like that on his face “Another BOY?” Fuck. Why must he find out this way?

“Oh, you didn’t know? He is in love. Didn’t he tell you? Wow… and I thought you were his best friend…” She looked at him in the eyes “I guess you’re not”

“Naomi… you are not helping” I said, fear rushing in my veins. Why the hell was she behaving like that?

“Is it true, though?” Tsukki asked “Do you like a guy? A man?” He turned to me, and I just looked to the floor, too scared to look back at him.

“I…. I do…”

“And why didn’t you tell me?” I stayed quiet, my stomach hurting and my hands trembling. “Who is he?” He asked, more impatient this time.

“Well, I guess I won’t be getting an answer today” Said Naomi, who ran away quickly, passing next to Tsukki and by the way he looked at her…. Boy she was dead. When she was out of his field of vision I saw her turn around and give me a thumbs up. Oh fuck. Fuck no. NO. NO. NO. FUCKING BITCH SHE PLANNED ALL OF THIS.

“Who is he?” Asked Kei again, this time firmer.

“I… I can’t tell you...”

“Why not?”

“It’s just that…” I looked at the floor again, avoiding his eyes.

“Do I know him?”

“I-I… I can’t…”

“Fine. Fuck this. You can keep it all to yourself.”

“Tsukki... wait, I-“

“No. I waited enough.” He grabbed the bridge on his nose, trying to calm himself down “I thought you trusted me about this things, but the more you are with her, the less you stay with me. Fuck it. Fuck it all. You don’t want to tell me? Fine. Don’t tell me. But don’t fucking talk to me at all. I’m sick of you choosing her over me.” He turned around and started to walk away. I needed to do something, fast. If I didn’t, everything would be ruined.

“Tsukki… don’t go…” He kept walking, so I ran to his place, grabbing him by the shoulder and making him turn around. “Just wait, please! I’ll tell you, but please wait!” He looked at me surprised and sighed, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Ok. I’m waiting.” He said. A few seconds passed and the words didn’t go out of my mouth, I was too nervous to even say anything. He passed his hand through his hair and sighed again. “Fine, whatever” He turned around again, and started to leave again.

“Tsukki! Wait! I…” He didn’t stop. I started to freak out and I could feel a few tears dropping from my eyes and the air missing from my lungs “Tsukki! Don’t go! Please!” I could feel my fists tightening and my heart hurt. Was this really it? Was I really going to lose him? “The person I like…“ He stopped in his tracks, but didn’t look back “Th-the person I like….I-It’s… you… I like you Tsukishima. I-I have for a while now and-“

“Is this some kind of joke?” He turned to look at me and boy was he pissed

“W-what?”

“Because it’s not funny” I wanted to take back what I had said but I knew that if I did everything would be even worse.

“N-no. It’s not a joke. I really do like you” He walked closer to me slowly.

“You know we are both men, right?” Every step he took at me, I took one back to the wall. He looked like he would hit me any second.

“I-I’m aware…”

“Even if you wanted to, I can’t give you a family”

“I know that but-“

“And I get angry easily. Actually, I have a bad temper and am always really cold towards people, I won’t be lovey-lovey like you probably want” I looked down, I really didn’t know what to say. “And I don’t like sharing. I wouldn’t let you talk to anybody, I would treat you like my property”

“I-I-“Another step. I knew there wasn’t so much space between the wall and me, I didn’t have where to run.

“And just because I can, I would do horrible things to you, things you probably haven’t even heard of…” My back hit the wall, I was cornered again. Tsukki leveled his face with mine, looking at my eyes. “Do you really want that?”

I stood in silence for a moment. Everything he said, I was aware of it. I had already thought of everything and I already knew my answer but, having him so close to me made everything ten times harder. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t think. I heard him click his tongue just before he turned around and started walking away again. I looked to the ground, trying to gain some courage, before I could actually do something.

“As long…” I started “As long as it is with you, I wouldn’t mind at all” I looked up and he was looking at me, shocked “As long as it is what you want… as long as it makes you happy… as long as you let me stay with you… that would more than enough to make me happy” He stayed quiet, but I could notice in his face his mind was still processing everything I had said. I looked to the ground once more and I could hear him approaching, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at him.

I expected him to yell at me, hit me, hurt me somehow, instead he grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest. His heart was beating so hard I could feel it through his jacket.

“Can you feel that?” He asked, I looked up to see a warm smile on his face “I was so scared that you were playing a prank on me… but you’re not that good of an actor” He pulled me closer to him, resting his chin on my head “I’m so glad you feel this way”

“Tsukki?” I felt tears dropping from my eyes. I pulled him and hugged him, hiding my face on his chest “Y-you d-don’t know… y-you don’t know how long I have been feeling like this…”

“Neither do you” He said, chuckling slightly. He patted my hair for a few seconds, with me crying my heart out against him. I felt… relieved. “Why are you crying?” He asked, I could notice by his tone he was just a little worried.

“I’m just… really happy” He grabbed me by my shoulders and tore us apart, then took my chin and made me look at him.

“You want to go home?” I nodded. He cleaned away the tears on my face with his sleeve only to take my hand a few seconds later, walking me home.

“Say,” He started “If I were to ask you like… on a date. You would say yes, right?”

I was still crying a little when he said that, and I almost choked on my own saliva when I heard him. “O-of C-course!” I almost yelled. He looked at me and he had one of the sweetest smiles I have ever seen on his face.

“Well then. I guess I don’t have to ask you, then.” We stopped in front of a park and he let go of my hand, but I could still feel it burning.

“But what if I want you to?” I said, a smirk on my face.

“Then you’ll have to wait.” He pushed me away.

“How much?”

“A little.”

“How much is a little?”

“I don’t know.” He looked at me in the eyes for a moment before turning around, and walking away. I walked behind him, following to a bench where we both sat down.

“Tell me… How long has it been?” I asked him

“I’m not sure… maybe around 3 or 4 years. You?”

“I guess I always did… but it kind of grew with time. At the beginning I thought it was something you just felt for your best friend… but then I realized it wasn’t. Although I kind of ignored it until last year, autumn.”

“So I win, right?” I looked at him confused “I mean, I realized years ago, you just did a few months back”

“That’s… well I guess. If that makes you happy” I smiled lightly.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

“That day… the day I found you crying on your house… was that because of me?”

My cheeks turned red and I could feel my face burning. He saw me being a baby, a crying baby, by something really stupid, he hadn’t even done anything wrong. I covered my face with my hands, for pure embarrassment. “I mean… I guess it doesn’t matter if I tell you now. Yeah, it was because of you. Because I felt rejected when you told me about the person you liked” I wanted to be swallowed by the dirt, I was really dumb back then.

“You’re such an idiot” He said. Yeah, I’m aware. “The person I described that day… it was you. I’m kind of regretting the fact that I made you cry but…” I looked at him by the corner of my eyes, still covering my face “I’m also kind of happy”

“Why?”

“That means you really like me, doesn’t it?” I didn’t answer him, I stayed in silence, hearing my heart beating on my ears. He got up, pulling me with him and we walked in silence to the bus stop that separated our ways. The place looked different today, it felt like it was shining. There were a few fireflies around and somehow I felt it was due to Kei being there with me. I felt his hand grabbing my chin, lifting my face so I would look at him.

He looked gorgeous. His hair a little ruffled by the wind, his eyes shining with the reflection of light around us. His lips parted slightly and the tip of his nose red due to the cold. He was looking away and I noticed he started blushing.

“Can I…” He shut his lips tight, almost as if he wanted to stop the next words he would say “Can I… kiss you?” He then looked at my eyes. I could feel he was really nervous and, in a way, it made feel relaxed. Instead of answering back I just leveled with him, and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were soft and wet, it was small and fast but I could feel the fire staring in my stomach and my heart exploding in my chest.

I stepped back, looking for his eyes, “You don’t have to ask me” I said a little too confident “I’m your property now, remember?” I said, playfully. I could feel my own blush creeping on my face before he grabbed my face with both hands, pulling me into another kiss, this time longer. I could feel all the pressure, anxiety and fears go away, leaving me only with a relaxed and pleasant sensation. We separated again and looked into each other eyes before giggling together for a few seconds.

“You just took my first kiss” I whispered “I’m glad”

“Shut up Yamaguchi” He said looking away “I can’t handle you saying things like that” I pulled him again, this time kissing his cheek, I said my goodbyes and walked to my own house, felling like the happiest person in the world.

********************************************************

I got home and took my phone out of my backpack, surprisingly I had a good amount of messages waiting for an answer. There were two messages from my mom, asking me to wash the dishes and telling me what she left for dinner. I had two messages from Tsukki, one asking me where I was –from a little before he found me and Naomi- and one asking me if I had got home safe. I had one from Hinata asking me for help with his homework and one from Sugawara asking me why we were not present in today’s practice. Lastly, I had a message from Naomi, which was just a winking emoticon. As much as she had helped me out with everything, I was still pissed off at her, so I called her planning on yelling a bit to her.

“YAMAGUCHI YOU’RE ALIVE!!” She yelled from the other side of the line.

“And you will soon be death. What the fuck was that all about?” I said, anger in my voice.

“Come on! I did what I had to. Besides, I’m pretty sure you guys are dating or something, so I did a good job, right?”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well, if you guys weren’t, you would be calling me crying, not angry. So it can’t be that bad.” I laughed dryly at her answer. She was kind of right, but I was still angry at her “Look, I’m sorry for not telling you, ok? And I’m sorry that I put you through so much. But if I didn’t do that, then everything would probably fall off. So I had to.”

“Why?”

“Well, remember that I talked to Tsukishima like… a few days ago?”

“Are you gonna tell me what you guys talked about?”

“He was going to let you go”

“What?”

“I confronted him, and asked him if he liked you. While he didn’t say he did, he said that it didn’t matter, because you already liked me. He was even thinking on telling you to actually ask me out. So…”

“So?”

“Ok… you might get mad at this.” I sighed. Could it really get worse than that? “So like… remember how I told you to make him jealous by sticking up with me?”

“I remember”

“Well I told him …”

“Yeah?”

“Like…”

“Naomi”

“Ok, so he thought you didn’t care about him because now you cared about me so I told him that he should leave you alone for a few days so if you asked him what happened he wouldknowthatyoustillcareand-“

“Wow stop right there! So you are telling me, the days he wasn’t with me at lunchtime was because you told him to do so?”

“…”

“Naomi… answer me”

“Kinda”

“And you let me worry over nothing?”

“I-“

“You left me worried and sad and angry at myself. You let me a mess just because you could?”

“Look Yamaguchi, I am sorry, ok?” I was going to hang up, I really wanted to, but at the end, it all led to what happened between me and Tsukki, so I decided to let her speak “I would totally understand if you hang up and I would totally help you out if you don’t want to see me again. But I was worried, ok? I really thought I was helping out. That’s why I did it. I’m sorry I made you feel wrong and sad and I’m sorry I lied to you. I understand if you don’t want to hang out with me, but if you could just… like… I don’t know, if you gave me another chance… I could prove you I am not a bad person”

“I know you are not a bad person Naomi” I sighed “Look. I am angry at you. You seriously shouldn’t have done that, but I know why you did it. I’m not going to stop talking to you… but I do need you to promise, this time for real, that you won’t do anything crazy without letting me know first.”

“You are already together, why would I do anything else?”

After talking a little more, and having her apologizing a few more times, I hung up, and went to bed, reading a new text from Tsukki, wishing me a good night.

********************************************************

The next day was pretty awkward for both of us. We didn’t know how to behave around each other. The walk to school was completely silent, we didn’t look at each other during classes and on lunchtime I left Tsukki eating alone as I tried to find Naomi to thank her as well as yell at her for what had happened, but she didn’t show up because she was sick.

When practice time came, we played on different sides of the court, with different people, avoiding each other.

“What’s up with you two?” Asked Hinata while drying sweat from his forehead.

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, don’t you guys talk anymore?” He pointed at Tsukki, letting me know who he was talking about “Like, I haven’t seen you together in a few days, I don’t know” Sugawara sat next to us, joining the conversation.

“Oh, no. We are fine. It’s just… some stuff happened and… I don’t know how to deal with it?”

“Why? Did you guys fight?” asked Sugawara.

“Uh… no. The total opposite.” I answered, rubbing my neck from embarrassment.

“Oh.” Sugawara seemed surprised “Well, you surely took some time. I’m happy for you guys. Congrats.”

“Uh… Thanks?” I said, still a bit nervous about everything.

“Wait. What is happening? Why are you happy for them?” Hinata was obviously not understanding anything and I was a little relieved, I didn’t want him making it bigger than it was “What are you guys talking about?”  Sugawara smiled tenderly at him and ruffled his hair.

“Not much” He answered, looking at me this time “I might come to see you guys practice more often, it’s nice seeing you grow”

“We’re not babies, you know?”

“You are for me” He answered, smiling brightly. “You guys are baby crows”

The coach asked us to go back to practice and we continued for about an hour more. When it was over we headed to the change room and gathered our things.

“Hey… Hey… Yamaguchi” I heard someone whispering behind me, when I turned around I saw Hinata asking me to go near him “Yamaguchi, come here!”

“What’s up?” I asked, a little amused of the way he was crouching on the floor, as if he wanted to hide from everyone else. I got down with him, just to amuse him.

“I wanna know”

“What do you want to know?” I asked, confused.

“What were you and Suga talking about before?”

“O-oh… that. Uh, well…” I could feel my face blushing and I started getting nervous “I don’t think I can tell you about it here.”

“Why not?” He said, inpatient.

“It’s… kind of personal?”

“Oh, I get it. So it’s something embarrassing. Don’t worry, I won’t judge you”

I laughed at his statement. It was a little embarrassing, but for all the good reasons. “I know you won’t”

“Ok, I know. You already have my phone, send me a message when you’re alone”

“What are you guys doing?” asked Tsukishima from behind of us.

“Oh, nothing.” I said, getting up again “We were just chatting”

“We need to go now. It’s getting late.” Tsukki took me from my wrist and pulled me with him, taking me to where our backpacks were.

“Don’t forget to text me!” Yelled Hinata before he got out of the room.

We grabbed our own things and walked outside, heading home. I could notice Tsukishima was upset, so I wanted to ask him what was going on, but he talked before I could ask something.

“So…” I turned to look at his face, which was hiding in the shadows of the night “What were you and Hinata talking about?”

“Oh, just stuff.”

“Why did he want you to message him?” Why is everybody so into whatever I talk with everyone else today? I looked away, just to bother him a bit more.

“Hmm? It’s nothing important. Just something we need to talk about.”

“If it’s not important, then why don’t you tell me what it is?”

“Do you want to know that much?”

“I mean, you shouldn’t be keeping secrets from me.”

“I’m not, I’ll just tell Hinata about it first”

“I should know everything before anyone else”

“Are you angry because I’m telling Hinata first?”

“I’m not angry”

I stopped in my tracks, amused by his attitude, and tried to bother him just a little more “If not angry… Are you jealous?”

He turned around in his hills and pulled me by my shirt’s collar, his face only a few centimeters away from my face. “Mine, remember?” I stared into his eyes, he was not angry at all, and me… well I was having fun with this “I don’t like sharing”

Instead of answering his question I stood on the tips of my foot and kissed the tip of his nose. He started blushing, his face race as fire and he got away from me, a flushed mess. It was really nice knowing I was not the one panicking for the first time. I pulled him back for a hug and as I felt my heart warm up I assured him “All yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS THE END OF THE FANFIC!! Honestly, I had ideas for A LOT of things I wanted to happen after this, but there was no story to go behind them and I felt like I would just make the fanfic longer without meaning (?) I think everyone would end up bored and leaving (?) I will still write them though, but mostly as one-shots. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that have read this story, you have a special place in my heart <3 This is the first project of a long list I have already planned, but I think this one will always be kind of special for being my first fanfic, also having one of my favorite couples ever <3
> 
> I hope you liked it :) and if you don't you can go ahead and comment here, I think it would help me on getting better :D
> 
> Thank you again for reading All Yours, I hope I see you again in another story :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! Also if there would be any way for me to be a better writter!! Any feedback is accepted :) 
> 
> Will try to update once a week!!


End file.
